The Memories of the VocalTree and the Black Road Forest
by Shiroi Karen
Summary: Akhir akhir ini Black Rock Shooter selalu mimpi aneh, dia melihat seorang gadis berambut hijau tosca bersimbah darah. Matanya selalu terasa sakit saat kedua sohibnya, Kaito dan Gakupo, mulai mengajaknya memasuki BlackRoad Forest, yang berdasarkan mitos didalamnya ada pohon istimewa. Apa kaitannya antara BRS, Miku, dan hutan itu? Apa yang disembunyikan Kaito dan Gakupo darinya?
1. Chapter 1

**Hai Hai Minna-san! Bikin cerita baru, nih! Hope you like it!**

**GEPLAK GEPLIK!**

**Rin : Dasar author.. FANFIC YANG 'VOCALOID AT BISCUIT LAND' BLOM DILANJUTIN, MALAH BIKIN BARU! **

**JDUAR! *caps jebol***

**Karen : ny.. Nyahahahahaha! Gomen gomen! Abisnya malem-malem Karen mimpi BAGUUUUSS banget. Biar mimpinya gak lupa, Karen buru buru tulis dalam bentuk fic deh!**

**Kaito : *bisik bisik* jadi ini fic terinspirasi dari mimpinya si author?**

**Black Rock Shooter : *bisik bisik* feeling gue gak enak nih..**

**Gakupo : *bisik bisik* kabur yookkk...**

***ngacir***

**Karen : Eh? Eh?! Yaelah... Kok gue lonely and always, sih? Yaudah.. Gue bacain desclaimernya, yah...**

**Desclaimer : Voca/UTAU and chara Black Rock Shooter bukan punya Karen! Karen cuma punya fic ini, mimpi, dan masa depan #cie elah**

**Action!**

**The Memories of the VocalTree and the Black Road Forest**

**Black Rock Shooter POV**

Namaku Black Rock Shooter. Umurku 16 tahun. Saat ini aku bersekolah di VocalAcademy, sekolah yang paling terkenal di UTAU City. Sekolah ini adalah sekolah kelas atas. Uang sekolahnya sangat mahal dan fasilitasnya sangat bagus. Seluruh siswa sekolah ini rata-rata adalah keturunan bangsawan.

Seharusnya aku berbangga, bukan?

Kenyataannya tidak.

Seluruh siswa terlalu berbangga atas keadaan ekonomi dan jabatan keluarga mereka. Mereka menjadi sangat sombong. Dalam berteman saja mereka memilih-milih

"Oi, Shooter!"

BUAG!

Sebuah bola basket mendarat di kepalaku. Pengelihatanku kabur dan kepalaku sangat pusing. Aku jatuh tersungkur di lantai.

"Hahaha! Itu pembalasan bila kau berani memarahi adikku lagi!" Ujar Akita Neru, pemimpin grup basket sekolah ini sambil meninggalkanku.

SERBA SALAH. Adik Neru kemarin melempariku dengan tepung. Aku marah karena saat itu aku harus menghadiri acara penting keluarga dan aku sudah sangat terlambat, sehingga tak sempat mengganti baju. Adik Neru dan teman temannya tertawa girang. Tentu saja aku memarahinya. Akibatnya, bola basket mendarat dikepalaku hari ini.

"Eh? Kau tidak apa-apa, Shooter?"

Aku melihat seorang laki-laki berambut biru mendekatiku. Kaito. Aku mengangguk dan mencoba berdiri, tapi ambruk lagi.

"Woah, Shooter! Jangan maksain juga! Lu istirahat di UKS aja deh!" Kata Kaito

Kaito memegang lenganku untuk membantuku berdiri dan menuntunku ke UKS.

"Huh! Kau ini, sama saja seperti kembaranmu," kata Kaito ketika sudah sampai di UKS.

Kembaranku? Sejak kapan aku punya kembaran? Aku selalu bingung saat dia mengatakannya. Dia selalu menyebut nyebut nama Hatsune Miku sebagai kembaranku. Orang tuaku selalu mengacuhkan pertanyaan tentang kembaranku. Sepertinya ada yang mereka sembunyikan dariku. Entahlah.. Aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya.

"Hoi hoi! Ngomong dong! Dari tadi gue kayak ngomong sendiri," protes Kaito

"Gue juga bingung mau ngomong apa, BaKaito!"

"Duh.. Lu tiap hari keluar masuk UKS... Kayaknya lu perlu refreshing terapi di otak. Senen pusing. Selasa mata kiri buta sesaat. Rabu mata kanan sakit. Hari ini ketimpuk bola. Besok apa?" Ledeknya

"Muntaber"

"Huh.. Dasar.. Mata bermasalah... Nyadar gak sih? Mata lu udah berubah warna. Lu musti ke dokter mata" jawab Kaito.

Ha? Ganti warna? Mana ada yang begituan. Dasar ngelantur...

"Okey! Gue balik ke kelas dulu, yah! Lu disini aja, sekalian bolos," kata Kaito sambil meninggalkanku yang sedang berbaring di tempat tidur UKS.

"Oh ya..." Kata Kaito tiba-tiba

"Ada yang menunggumu di BlackRoad Forest sepulang sekolah. Aku akan menunggumu di pinggir hutan. Nanti kuantar kau ketempat 'orang itu'," kata Kaito lagi.

BlackRoad Forest... Hutan itu ada beberapa kilometer di sebelah utara gedung sekolahku. Menurut mitos, dalam hutan itu ada sebuah pohon besar. Didalamnya bisa kita temui berlian, permata, dan segala perhiasan paling berharga. Namun keberadaan pohon itu tak diketahui. Hah.. Banyak orang membuang waktunya untuk mewujudkan kebenaran mitos itu.. Benar-benar bodoh.. Tamak sekali manusia...

Kaito meninggalkan ruang UKS dan kembali ke kelasnya.

'Mataku.. Berubah warna?'

Aku masih terus memikirkannya. Memang selama seminggu ini aku gak enak badan. Pengelihatanku suka kabur dan pusing.

Aku melihat sekitar.. Eh? Ada kaca. Aku melihat ke arah kaca.

EH? DIA BENAR! Kenapa mataku? Berubah jadi warna biru? Mataku tadinya kan hitam! (A/N : Disini ceritanya item. Jangan dipertanyakan maupun dipermasalahkan)

Hah.. Sudalah.. Mungkin perubahan masa remaja (ha?)

Aku memutuskan untuk tidur hingga bel pulang sekolah.

'Rock-san! AWAS!'

JLEB! BRUK!

'Nee-san.. Kau tidak apa apa? Nee-san! Nee-san! Buka matamu! Nee-san!'

'Rock-san... Jagalah... Ingat itu'

'Eh?! Apa yang kau lakukan?! NEE-SAN! JANGAN!'

"HEI, SHOOTER! Kau kenapa?!"

Aku membuka mataku dengan cepat. Nafasku terengah engah. Mimpi itu lagi.. Selalu menghantuiku seminggu ini.

"HEI BAKA SHOOTER! Kau kenapa?!" Teriak Kaito.

"Erg... Apa, BaKaito? Teriak teriak kayak orang gila," jawabku kesal.

"Kau yang baka. Kau mengerang-erang sambil tidur tau! Kau mimpi buruk?" Tanya nya.

Aku kembali mengigat ingat mimpiku. Saat itu aku sedang berada di sebuah hutan bersama seorang perempuan berambut hijau tosca diikat dua. Sepertinya aku sangat akrab dengannya. Tiba-tiba ia terjatuh di depanku dengan darah di badannya, sementara mataku meneteskan darah. Apa maksudnya? Dimana hutan itu? Siapa gadis itu? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Dan.. kenapa mimpi itu terus terulang selama seminggu ini?

"WOI! Ngelamun mulu. Lu sakit. Yaudah. Besok aja ke BlackRoad Forest nya. Lu istirahat dulu," kata Kaito.

"Hah?! Ini udah pulang sekolah?! Cepet amet!" Kataku kaget.

"Yaelah dia baru nyadar. Makanya jangan tidur mulu," kata Gakupo.

"EH?! Sejak kapan lu ada disini?" Teriakku kaget melihat sosok banci kaleng di sebelah Kaito.

"Oh... Gue tadi dikasih tau Kaito kalo lu lagi di UKS. Jadi gue skalian ajah.." Terang Gakupo.

"Woi! Jadinya mau ke BlackRoad Forest nya kapan?!" Kata Kaito

BlackRoad Forest.. Sebenarnya aku agak males ke BlackRoad Forest. Ngapain sih?! Buang buang waktu aja masuk ke hutan gituan. Eh? Hutan? Apa ada kaitannya dengan mimpiku?

"WOI! NGELAMUN LAGI NGELAMUN LAGI! Lu kenapa sih akhir akhir ini?" Kata Gakupo ikutan kesal.

"Eh? Ah.. I..iya.. Kita pergi sekarang." Kataku kaget.

"Gitu kek dari tadi.. Buang waktu ajah. Yuk buruan," kata Kaito meninggalkan ruang UKS.

Aku segera memakai tas ku yang sudah dibawakan Gakupo dan pergi ke BlackRoad Forest.

Ada apa sih? Sepertinya mereka buru-buru banget... Memang ada apa dengan hutan itu?

**Kaito POV**

Hah... Jadi si Shooter udah mulai menunjukan tanda tandanya yah? Kalau saja dia masih ingat tentang 'itu'. Aku yakin 'dia' tidak akan menderita dalam 10 tahun ini. Miku... Ini semua belum terlambat, kan? Andai kau masih disini bersamaku...

**Gakupo POV**

Hadeh Mikuuuuuu... Kenapa kau melakukannya? Kalau begini sih bisa susah.. Kita tidak bisa menemukan letak VocalTree kalau Rock-san tidak ingat letaknya... Untunglah Rock mulai menunjukkan tanda tanda kekuatanmu... Setidaknya masih ada harapan bagi kita untuk menyelamatkan keadaan... Ah! Maafkan ketidaksopananku. Namaku Kamui Gakupo. Aku dan Shion Kaito adalah teman masa kecil Miku dan Rock-san. Sangat disayangkan bahwa Rock-san melupakan Miku dan kejadian kejadian 'itu'... Semoga dia bisa cepat mengingatnya...

**Black Rock Shooter POV**

"Hei BaKaito! Kita mau kemana sih?!" Kataku kesal.

"Sudah kubilang, kita masuk ke hutan" jawabnya.

"Ngapain sih? Mencari harta? Aku tidak tertarik dengan hal itu! Dengar ya! Pohon ajaib itu hanyalah MITOS! Catat itu baik baik!" Kataku memberontak.

"Rock-san! Keadaan ini darurat! Kalau kita tidak segera memperbaiki keadaan, bisa fatal akibatnya. Tenang, kami tidak akan membuatmu tersesat, kok. Kami akan ikut bersamamu," kata Gakupo menenangkan.

Huh.. Aku tak bisa berkata apa apa lagi selain mempercayai mereka. Kenapa? Mereka adalah satu satunya temanku di sekolah ini. Tidak ada yang mau berteman denganku karena kasusku yang pernah membunuh. Aneh, bahkan aku tidak tahu siapa yang kubunuh.

Apakah.. aku membunuh kembaranku?

Tidak tidak tidak! Jangan berpikir yang aneh aneh, Rock! Hal itu tak mungkin! Kau bahkan tidak memiliki saudara kembar!

"Hei, apa kalian sudah minta ijin ke orang tua bahwa kalian akan masuk ke hutan ini?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Hei, lu lupa, yah? Ortu gue kan tinggal di Amerika. Gue tinggal sendirian di apartemen. Yah.. Mau ijin sama sapa?" Kata Gakupo santai

"Gue sih udah ijin ke ortu gue. Setelah gue jelasin maksud gue ke BlackRoad Forest secara jujur dan berwibawa #EAAAA, mereka ngasih ijin gue," kata Kaito santai.

"Lu sendiri udah ijin bloooommmm?" Kata Gakupo mengodaku.

Hah? Iya yah.. Bego.. Gue blom ijin..

"Tenang. Gue sih udah minta ijin sama ortu lu kalo kita bertiga mau ke BlackRoad Forest. Ortu lu gak keberatan sama sekali katanya," kata Kaito.

Tentu saja orang tuaku tidak keberatan kehilangan aku. Mereka membenciku sejak aku dituduh membunuh. Entah siapa yang kubunuh samapi mereka begitu kesal padaku...

"Kita sudah sampai," kata Kaito ketika kami sampai di pinggir hutan BlackRoad Forest

BlackRoad Forest... Saat ini aku berada di tepi hutan itu. Kelihatannya sangat rimbun dan asri. Ah.. Entah kenapa aku merasa nyaman disini, bahkan aku takkan keberatan tinggal selama beberapa hari disini.

"Mulai dari sini, kita harus berhati hati. Bisa saja bahaya kembali mengancam," pesan Kaito. Gakupo dan aku mengangguk.

Kami mulai memasuki hutan.

"Kalo boleh tau, kita mau kemana, sih?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Ke VocalTree. Itu adalah 'pohon ajaib' yang kau sebutkan tadi. Tenanglah, kita kesana bukan untuk mencari harta. Kita kesana untuk tujuan lain," jawab Kaito sambil terus berjalan.

VocalTree?

TSIING!

Argh! Ada apa ini? Mataku sangat sakit! Rasanya seperti tersayat pisau!

"Rock-san? Kau tidak apa apa?" Tanya Gakupo khawatir.

"em... Tidak.. Aku tidak apa apa. Tak usah khawatirkan aku, BaKamui!" Jawabku berusaha menyembunyikan rasa sakit tak tertahankan dari kedua mataku ini.

Gakupo menatapku curiga, tapi kemudian dia mempercayaiku dan kembali berjalan. Fiuh.. Untunglah.

Namun, semakin jauh kami memasuki hutan, semakin sakit mataku. Namun aku mencoba menahannya agar kedua sohib ku tidak khawatir.

**? POV**

"Ternyata benar.. Mereka sudah mengenal tentang pohon itu."

"Bagaimana rencana selanjutnya? Apa kita akan pulang? Aku mulai takut.."

"Kau pulang saja, Yowane-san. Ikuti saja jalur dari batu yang tadi kita buat. Aku akan mengikuti mereka hingga tukuanku tercapai"

"Baiklah. Hati-hati. Jaga dirimu baik baik"

**Black Rock Shooter POV**

Setelah 1 jam berjalan, kakiku mulai terasa lelah ditambah mataku yang semakin sakit.

"Woi, masih jauh gak sih? Hosh..hosh..." Kataku kelelahan.

"Menekutehe... Tempatnya aja gue kaga tau.." Jawab Kaito.

"HAH?! MAKSUD LOE?" Teriakku kuagetnya luar binasa. Gue tanggung, saat itu mata gue serasa sembuh mendadak!

"Kita gak tau letak VocalTree," kata Gakupo nyantai abis.

"Terus kalian tau jalan pulang, gak?" Kataku agak panik yang disambut dengan gelengan dari duo baka itu.

Grrr... Kalian ngerjain gue yah?! Dasar...

Kresekk kresekk...

"Suara apa itu?" Kataku panik.

"Suuttt... Diam... Seseorang datang! Hei Baka Shooter! Sembunyi di balik semak!" perintah Kaito padaku.

"Heh! Seenaknya saja kau memerintahku! Kau pikir kau ini sia..."

"Cepat, Rock-san! Kumohon.." bentak Kaito dengan tegas.

Aku terdiam. Aku tidak tahu keadaan sebenarnya, namun aku menuruti mereka saja.

Kresekk kresekk...

Suara itu semakin mendekat. Gakupo sudah memakai helmet samurai nya dan bersiap dengan katana nya. Oh ya. Aku belum cerita, yah? Gakupo mempelajari ilmu pedang sejak 4 tahun yang lalu. Aku tidak tau alasannya karena dia tidak pernah mengatakannya. Kata Kaito sih, dia pingin main sandiwara Dancing Samurai. -abaikan-

Kaito juga sudah bersiap dengan posisi siaga nya. (Entah itu gimana.. Pikir sendiri #plak)

Lalu datanglah 10 prajurit dengan armor mendekati Kaito dan Gakupo. 5 diantaranya adalah Archer (pemanah) dan 5 lainnya adalah Knight (membawa pedang).

"Apa kalian melihat seorang perempuan berambut hitam diikat 2 dan bermata biru?"

DEG! Mereka mencariku! Apa yang telah kuperbuat? Aku saja tidak mengenal mereka. Aku terus bersembunyi di balik semak dengan takut.

**Normal POV**

"Tidak. Tidak ada siapapun disini kecuali kami berdua," kata Gakupo.

Lalu seorang Archer mengarahkan panahnya ke semak-semak tempat Rock bersembunyi dan memanahnya. Untunglah panah itu meleset beberapa sentimeter, sehingga yang terkena adalah lengan baju Rock.

"Jadi, disanalah kau, Black Rock Shooter" kata seorang Archer berambut pink.

Knight itu menoleh ke arah persembunyian Rock.

"Bunuh mereka."

Dan seluruh Archer dan Knight itu segera menyerang ke arah Rock. Namun Kaito dan Gakupo segera menghalangi mereka.

Gakupo menebaskan katana nya ke arah 2 orang Knight. Serangannya mengenai tangan salah satu Knight. Namun karena Knight itu memakai armor, luka yang ditimbulkan tidak parah.

Kaito sibuk menendang, memukul, dan meninju para Archer karena mereka tidak memakai armor. Tentu saja sangat mudah, tapi Kaito agak kewalahan menghadapi serangan para Archer dari jarak jauh

Keadaan Gakupo mulai terdesak karena para Knight lebih terlatih dalam mengayunkan pedang.

Kaito menjadi sangat terdesak karena jumlah lawan lebih banyak dan serangan para Archer yang dituju pada dirinya membuatnya sulit menghindar.

Rock tidak tinggal diam. Sambil menahan matanya yang semakin lama semakin sakit, ia mengambil dahan pohon yang cukup besar dan menjenggal kaki para Knight dan Archer. Beberapa dari mereka jatuh, tetapi mereka tak berhenti memainkan pedang dan panah mereka. Kini Rock mulai membantu penyerangan itu.

Saat ini musuh yang tersisa adalah 3 Knight dan 2 Archer. Namun para Knight dan Archer itu mengambil senjata kawan mereka yang sudah mati untuk melawan Kaito, Gakupo, dan Black Rock Shooter.

"Ergh... Sial!" Keluh Rock saat lengan dan pipinya mulai meneteskan darah karena tergores pedang kedua Knight yang menyerang secara membabi buta itu.

Di sisi lain, Gakupo mulai terpojok karena pedangnya terlempar dan ia sendiri ditodong dengan anak panah seorang Archer. Tangannya sendiri mulai penuh dengan goresan luka dan darah

Kaito mulai kehabisan tenaga. Seorang Archer dan seorang Knight menyerangnya dengan kompak sehingga Kaito lebih banyak menghindar daripada menyerang.

**Kaito POV**

Huf.. Huf.. Gila! Mereka napsu amat nyerangnya! Dasar gak tahu diri...

Aku meloncat ke dahan pohon yang paling rendah didekatku. Setidaknya itu bisa mengulur waktu untuk mereka dalam memanjat pohon ini walau nantinya aku akan diledek 'monyet' oleh kedua temanku.

TUING... CLEP..

Tanpa ku sadari, sebuah panah mengarah ke jantungku. Untunglah aku sempat menghindar sehingga panah itu menancap di dahan pohon.

Eh? Kok mereka masih bisa nyerang?

Oh iya.. Kan ada musuh gue yang Archer.. Bego banget gue...

Sementara menunggu lawanku menyerang, aku melihat keadaan kawan kawanku.

Gakupo sudah dalam keadaan luka parah masih berusaha menghindari serangan seorang Archer perempuan yang berambut pink panjang dan memakai topeng sehingga yang terlihat hanyalah mata, hidung, mulut, dan pipi nya. Menurutku, Archer yang dihadapi Gakupo adalah Archer Leader (ketua dari kelompok Archer. Archer Leader lebih terlatih dalam memanah dan memakai armor di lengan dan kakinya) karena armor dan model senjatanya berbeda dari Archer lainnya. Wah.. Bakalan susah nih. Apalagi saat ini Gakupo sudah terluka parah sedangkan Archer Leader belum terluka sama sekali walaupun armornya sudah mulai lecet lecet.

Keadaan Shooter juga sudah sama dengan Gakupo. Lukanya cukup parah. Ia terus melawan seorang Knight dan seorang King Knight (Knight yang lebih kuat dan persenjataannya lebih canggih daripada Knight lainnya. Armornya juga lebih kuat dibandingakn Knight yang lain. Biasanya King Knight adalah pemimpin grup. Senjata tambahan King Knight adalah pisau yang tersembunyi dibalik armornya) yang memiliki 2 pedang (nyolong senjata temennya yang udah mati) dengan dahan pohon dan pedang yang ia ambil dari salah satu Knight yang sudah mati.

TUING... CLEP..

Sebuah panah kembali meluncur kearahku.

Aku sudah bersiap menghindar. Tapi.. Eh? Dia tidak memanahku. Dia memanah dahan pohon tempatku berdiri. Apa maksudnya ini? Ia tidak mungkin sengaja, kan?

KRAAK!

Terdengar bunyi dahan pohon mulai retak

Oohh.. Jadi ini maksudnya.. Sengaja membuat dahan itu jatuh agar aku ikut jatuh. Licik juga...

Aku melihat ke bawah. Bila aku meloncat sekarang, Knight itu akan membuatku menjadi sate dengan menusukku saat aku jatuh.

Bila aku tidak meloncat dan menunggu nasib, hasilnya sama saja dan aku akan tetap jatuh.

Bagaimana kalau aku berpindah ke dahan lain dan mencoba mencari celah untuk melompat turun? Rasanya hal itu mustahil, karena Knight itu sudah siap sedia menusukku saat aku melompat, dimanapun aku berada.

MAMPUS! Benar benar SKAKMAT bagi seorang Shion Kaito.

TUING... CLEP..

KRAAK... KREETEKK...

.

.

.

Mungkin inilah akhirku... Cepat atau lambat, aku pasti mati ditangan mereka.

KRAAK...

.

.

.

Aku melihat ke arah teman temanku yang sudah lemas tak berdaya..

Aku menyayangi mereka...

Aku mau melindungi mereka...

Tapi.. Aku sendiri...

TUING... CLEP..

Maafkan aku, Gakupo... Aku tak bisa membantumu... Aku melibatkanmu dalam pertempuran nyawa yang seharusnya tak usah kau alami

.

.

.

Maafkan aku, Rock... Aku tak bisa melindungimu dan membawamu ke tempat asalmu...

.

.

.

Maafkan aku, Miku... Aku.. tidak bisa menepati janji terakhirku padamu...

.

.

.

KRAAAKK...

.

.

Seandainya kau disini, apakah kau akan memaafkanku?

.

.

.

Maafkan aku, Miku..

Aku... mencintaimu...

KRATAAAKK KRAAAAAAAAKKKKKK...

"KAITO! AWAS!"

'Black Fire grant me your power... Let us unite with the power of darkness..'

Tiba tiba aku merasa tubuhku diselimuti api biru kehijauan. Apa ini? Siapa yang mengucapkan mantra tadi?

Tiba tiba disekelilingku muncul barrier/pelindung sehingga pedang Knight yang diarahkan padaku tidak melukaiku.

Aku segera mengatur agar posisi jatuhku adalah kaki-dibawah-kepala-diatas.

Ketika aku sudah berdiri di tanah (Karen : ya iyalah... Masa bediri di langit? / Kaito : diem), aku melihat tanganku. Telapak tanganku mengeluarkan api hijau tosca dan pakaianku pun berubah. Saat ini aku memakai jaket hitam dan tipis yang dikancing dibagian atasnya saja dan celana panjang berwarna hitam dengan ikat pinggang putih dengan beberapa rantai yang menggantung. Syalku berubah warna menjadi hijau tosca dan rambutku berwarna hitam, serta tanganku memegang sebilah pedang panjang. (Karen : bayangin ajah Black Rock Shooter versi cowo, tp ditambahin syal dan apinya bukan di mata, melainkan di tangan.) Keren? Sangat! #plak (Reader : author kerjanya merusak suasanan mulu)

'Ayo kita lawan bersama, Kuroito! Jangan menyerah, Kaito-kun'

Aku tersentak kaget.

Suara itu...

Api berwarna hijau tosca...

.

.

.

Hatsune Miku...

.

.

.

Arigatou...

Perhatianku segera teralih pada musuh yang mulai mendekatiku dan bersiap melawanku.

"Ayo, Miku. Kita selesaikan ini!"

**Gakupo POV**

Argh... Sial... Kuat sekali Archer ini! Perasaan anak panahnya gak pernah abis..

Aku terus menghindari serangannya sambil berusaha mengambil katana ku yang jatuh 3 meter di sebelah kiriku

DUK!

Punggungku sudah menyentuh batang pohon dibelakangku. Aku tak bisa mundur lagi. Sementara Archer sudah semakin mendekatiku sambil membidikkan anak panahnya ke arah jantungku

CLEP!

Dia melepaskan anak panah dari busurnya

JLEB!

Untunglah aku sempat bergerak ke kiri sehingga anak panah itu meleset dan mengenai tangan kananku... Ugh.. Sakit sekali.. Tangan kananku tak bisa digerakan.

Sial.. Padahal sumber kekuatanku dalam memainkan katana adalah tangan kanan. Darah mulai keluar membasahi lengan bajuku.. Aku mengambil katana yang sudah ada didekatku dengan tangan kiriku.

Sebisa mungkin aku menebas nebas katana ku secara asal ke arah Archer berambut pink itu.

SRAAAKK!

Tanpa sengaja aku menebas mukanya sehingga topengnya terlepas dan menimbulkan luka di dekat matanya.

Aku sangat terkejut melihat sosok dibalik topeng itu.

"LUKA! Kau masih hidup?!"

Archer itu, yang kukenali bernama Luka, terdiam.

"Siapa kau?!" Ucapnya ketus.

"Ini aku! Gakupo! Kamui Gakupo!" kataku sambil membuka helmetku sehingga mata kami beradu pandang #EEAAAAAA

"G..Gaku..po?"

"Kau tidak mengingatku? 12 tahun yang lalu kita bertentangga dan suka bermain bersama di taman kota di Yamaha City. 1 tahun kemudian, aku ikut orangtuaku pindah ke UTAU city. Saat aku menelponmu, orangtuamu mengatakan bahwa kau sudah mati" ucapku sambil tetap berusaha berdiri walaupun badanku sudah sangat lemas karena kehabisan darah.

**Normal POV**

"Kau tidak mengingatku?"

Luka terkejut mendengarnya dan mundur beberapa langkah menjauhi Gakupo.

CTAK!

JLEB...

Gakupo sangat terkejut ketika Luka memanah lengan kirinya.

Gakupo jatuh terduduk dengan lemas sambil berusaha menjaga kesadarannya.

"Lu.. ka?"

"Maaf, Gakupo. Tapi aku diperintahkan untuk membunuh kalian," kata Luka dengan dingin.

Luka kembali membidikkan anak panahnya ke jantung Gakupo. Gakupo yang sudah tak memiliki kekuatan untuk melawan hanya berdiam dan pasrah.

Luka membidikkan anak panahnya sambil meneteskan air matanya diam diam. 'Maaf, Gakupo...' Lalu dia melepaskan anak panah tersebut dari busurnya.

"KAITO! AWAS!"

CLEP!

Teriakan Black Rock Shooter yang super kenceng saat Kaito jatuh dari pohon membuat Luka kaget dan anak panahnya meleset sehingga hanya mengenai tanah didekat Gakupo.

Ketika melihat Kaito berubah ke dark side menjadi Kuroito, Luka dan pasukannya yang lain terfokus dalam menyerang Kaito.

"Hei Gakupo! WOI!" kata Rock menghampiri Gakupo yang sudah tergeletak lemas.

Rock mencabut anak panah yang masih menancap di lengan Gakupo dan memetik daun daunan lebar untuk menutup luka Gakupo agar pendarahannya berhenti.

Sementara itu Kuroito (nama Kaito saat menggunakan dark side nya) disibukkan dengan musuh yang mengepungnya. Ia melawan menggunakan pedang panjangnya dan tembakan api hijau tosca dari telapak tangannya. Musuh pun mulai terdesak. Akhirnya King Knight dan Archer Leader (Luka) melarikan diri, sementara pasukan lainnya telah mati ditempat.

Kaito kembali ke wujud asalnya dan menghampiri Gakupo untuk membantu menghentikan pendarahan.

"Hei Gakupo! Kau tidak apa apa?" Kata Kaito menghampiri Gakupo yang sedang duduk bersandar di batang pohon.

"Tidak apa apa jidatmu?!" Canda Gakupo disambut gelak tawa dari kedua kawannya

(Reader : WOI! Sesat nih! Orang sakit diketawain! / Karen : ini kan FANFICTION. Apapun bisa terjadi sesuai kehikmatan (?) author)

"Hei, gimana kalo kita bikin kemah disini. Udah mulai sore nih. Besok aja lanjutin perjalanannya," usul Rock disertai anggukan kedua kawannya.

**BaKaito (?) POV**

Aku membuat api unggun dari kayu kayu kering yang kukumpulkan tadi. Si Baka Shooter mengumpulkan daun daun untuk alas tidur kami. Sedangkan Gakupo beristirahat agar lukanya tidak bertambah parah.

Untunglah ada sungai yang penuh ikan yang letaknya tidak jauh dari tempat kami berkemah, sehingga kami bisa menangkap ikan untuk makan malam.

Aku telah selesai membuat api unggun. Aku tinggal menunggu si Shooter kembali dari mengumpulkan daun daun. Sambil menunggu, aku membakar ikan untukku, Gakupo, dan si Shooter.

"Hei, BaKaito!" panggil Gakupo lalu duduk disebelahku.

"Apa?"

"Tadi itu Miku, ya?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku yakin itu dia." Jawabku sambil mengingat pertolongan Miku saat aku nyaris mati itu.

"Tapi - bagaimana dia bisa menolongmu? Dia sudah tiada, kan?" tanya Gakupo heran.

Aku menghela napas...

"Kau tahu apa yang dilakukan Miku sebelum dia meninggal?" tanyaku pada Gakupo.

"Dia sedang latihan dengan Rock, bukan?" Jawab Gakupo.

"Bukan. Setelah itu. Sesaat sebelum dia meninggal."

"Hm... Dia membuat janji dengan kita berdua, kan?"

"Apa janjinya?"

"Kalo gak salah... 'Jaga Rock baik baik. Bawa dia keluar dari hutan. Keberadaannya di hutan sangat terancam. Sebagai imbalannya, aku akan melindungi kalian. Okay?'" Kata Gakupo sambil memeras ingatannya 5 tahun yang lalu.

" *sigh* bahkan dia masih ceria saat akhir hayatnya..." Kataku mengingat Miku yang terus tersenyum walau keadaannya sudah tak tertolong.

"Dan kita telah MELANGGAR janji kita! Kenapa dia masih menolong kita tadi?! Bahkan nyawa Rock terancam gara gara kita melanggar janjinya!" Kata Gakupo dengan nada kesal.

"Mau gimana lagi?! Kita harus bawa si Shooter ke VocalTree! Kalo dia gak cepet inget dan kesana, bisa bisa pohonnya layu dan si Len keburu nyerang VocalTree! Nyawa ribuan makhluk terancam!"

Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk bahuku dan Gakupo...

"HUAAAAA! SETAN! KUNTILANAK KESESAT!"

"Hei hei! Kalian kenapa sih?" Kata makhluk gaje bin ajaib itu yang ternyata adalah si Baka Shooter.

"Oh.. Elu.. Dasar... B-bikin gue jjj-jantungan ajah.." Kataku memegang dadaku yang nyaris berhenti.

"Lagian ngomong gak ngajak ngajak! Ngomongin apa sih?" Kata si Shooter kesal.

"Oke.. Jadi... Pasukan yang ngacir tadi pasti ngelapor... Len dan Meiko pasti udah tau posisi kita.."

"Huh.. Baiklah.. Jadi kita gak bisa terus muterin hutan.. Len pasti udah ngirim pasukannya. Kita harus cepet cepet nemuin VocalTree," kataku berpikir keras.

"NGOMONG APE SIH LOE? ANE GAK NGERT.. Ugh.." Tiba tiba, aku menyadari bahwa si Shooter memegangi matanya sambil kesakitan. Sakit yang sepertinya ia tahan. Sepertinya Gakupo juga menyadarinya.

"Hei Rock-san! Kau tidak apa apa? Tahanlah. Mungkin besok matamu akan lebih sakit dari yang sekarang," kata Gakupo. Terlihat bahwa wajah si Shooter terlihat sangat terkejut.

"Memangnya apa sih yang kalian SEMBUNYIKAN dariku?!" Teriaknya kesal.

"Kau harus menyadarinya sendiri, Rock.. Bila kita memberitahumu, kau juga tidak akan ingat," kataku menambahkan.

"Setidaknya berikan aku petunjuk, dong!" kata Rock kesal.

"Bila kami memberitahumu, ingatanmu tidak bisa kembali secara alami. Pasti nanti ada bagian bagian yang tidak kau ingat! Lagipula, kekuatanmu tidak akan kembali jika kami memberitahumu!" kata Gakupo.

Shooter hanya menghela nafas.

"Argh.. Bodo lah! Gue mau tidur dulu!" Kata Shooter sambil membuang tulang ikan yang telah habis dilahapnya (entah kapan dia makannya... Anggep aja udah) dan beranjak ke tempat tidurnya.

**? POV**

Khukhukhu (gak enak woooyyy)... Jadi mereka udah hampir sampai yah? Setidaknya kemenanganku ada sebentar lagi. Liat aja. Yang ketawa belakangan, menang.

**~TBC~**

**Karen : NYAHAHAHAHA (ketawa yang khass)…. This is the end of chap 1! Sebenernya udah ditulis sihh lanjutannya di buku pelajaran Karen. Cuma karena belom sempet ngetik, jadi apa adanya lah… Maklum.. banyak ulangan nih! Publish cerita ini aja sekalian gara gara lagi buka computer buat ngerjain tugas.**

**Len : namaku cuma ditempelin dengan sangat tidak jelasnya…**

**Kaito : GILA! Gue bisa berubah kayak ultramen!**

**Miku : APA MAKSUDNYA SI KAITO BILANG 'ITU' PAS MAU JATOH DARI POHON?!**

**Rin : tau tuh.. jatoh dari pohon aja heboh banget. Kalo gituan mah gue juga sering…**

**Kaito : EH! Dibawah gue ka nada tukang sate! Kalo gue jatoh, gue dipanggang sama dia!**

**Knight : (level turun drastic) Gue bukan tukang sate wooyy… Dasar author perusak image..**

**Black Rock Shooter : kok disini gue USELESS banget yah?! Perasaan di anime nya gue jago. Lah ini? Berantem pake dahan..**

**Gakupo : APA APAAN INI?! Gue sama Luka gak pernah KDRT segitu parahnya!**

**Luka : Lu ngarep? *deathglare***

**Neru : peran gua *pundung***

**Haku : gue juga *ikutan pundung***

**Karen : NYAHAHAHA! Gomen semuanya! Janji deh, chap berikutnya, banyak chara baru yang muncul, seperti Len, Rin, Gumi, Meiko (diusahakan), dan Miku!**

**Karen : Sebelumnya, Karen juga mau ngucapin banyak trima kasih sama author Hibiki Kira (atau biasa saya panggil Reina) yang mau bantuin bikin fic ini. Tanpa dia, fic nya gak bisa sepanjang ini. Arigatou, Rei!**

**Karen : ah iya! Karen sangat mengharapkan review dari para reader, terutama comment tentang adegan perang dan alur ceritanya. Semoga Karen bisa mengganti pola pertarungan bila terkesan membosankan.**

**Black Rock Shooter : akhir kata…**

**All : REVIEW PLEASE**


	2. Chapter 2 : New member

**NYAHAHAHA! Balik lagi niiihhh... Maap yah kalo update nya lamaaa.. Berminggu minggu... Di sekolah ulangan dan PR nonstop... Jadi gak sempet nge update. Gomen ne..**

**Yah! Sebagai penggantinya, Karen bikin chap ini panjang! Dan mungkin kepanjangan, soalnya tangan ini emang gak bisa di rem.. -"**

**Maap banget kalo reader eneg baca cerita ini segini panjang. Mending bacanya dipotong potong ajah, biar matanya gak jereng.**

**Yosh! Kita skip aja ke TKP!**

**The Memories of the VocalTree and the Black Road Forest**

**~Chapter 2~**

**Black Rock Shooter POV**

'Rock-san! AWAS!'

JLEB! BRUK!

.

.

.

.

'Nee-san.. Kau tidak apa apa? Nee-san! Nee-san! Buka matamu! Nee-san!'

'J...Jangan khawatirkan aku, Rock-san... Jagalah dirimu baik-baik. Jagalah... Ingat itu'

'Eh?! Apa yang kau lakukan?! NEE-SAN! JANGAN, NEE-SAN! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH...'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"NEE-SAN!"

"Rock-san? Ada apa?"

"Mimpi buruk lagi, Shooter?"

Aku terkejut. Saat itu aku sudah dalam posisi duduk dan napasku terengah-engah. Aku memegangi kepalaku yang pusing.

Mimpi itu lagi... Apa ini? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Mimpi apa lagi, Shooter? Apa maksudmu berteriak 'Nee-san'?" tanya Kaito yang sedang memasak ikan untuk sarapan pagi.

"Ceritakan saja, Rock-san. Kita kan teman. Teman selalu saling membantu kan?" kata Gakupo

Teman, ya? Mungkin itulah yang kubutuhkan sekarang...

Aku menceritakan mimpiku pada 2 sohib ku. Mimpi yang sama seperti kemarin di UKS, hanya saja sekarang ada lanjutannya.

Saat itu aku melihat perempuan berambut hijau tosca itu bersimbah darah dan pandangan mataku mulai kabur dan mengeluarkan darah. Aku memanggilnya 'nee-san'. Kemudian dia menyentuh wajahku dengan tangannya yang mengeluarkan api berwarna biru kehijauan. Seketika pandanganku menjadi gelap. Mimpiku sampai disitu.

"Gile. Baru pertama kali gue ketemu orang yang mimpinya bisa bersambung kayak sinetron," kata Kaito.

"WEH! Siapa tau gue ditakdirkan Tuhan jadi sutradara!" ucapku kesal.

"Hahahahaha... Ngarep banget lu!" Canda Gakupo.

"Grrrrr... UDALAH! Yuk kita jalan!" ucapku kesal sambil pergi meninggalkan duo baka itu.

"Hai hai, Hime-sama!" kata mereka berdua tertawa lalu mengikutiku.

Kami melanjutkan perjalanan di hutan. Sama seperti kemarin, semakin dalam kami masuk, semakin sakit mataku. Musuh musuh juga kembali menyerang, mulai dari binatang buas, sampai kelompok Archer dan Knight yang mengintai kami. Karena sudah mengetahui kelemahan musuh dan berpengalaman dalam bertarung, ditambah kekuatan dark side Kaito (Kuroito), kita dapat mengalahkan mereka. Sesekali kami beristirahat untuk mengisi tenaga.

**? POV**

"Jadi kalian gagal membunuhnya..."

Aku menunduk dalam-dalam

"Maafkan aku karena telah mengecewakanmu, Elder"

"Seharusnya tubuhmu sudah menari di perapian sekarang. Tapi, baiklah... Kau kuampuni untuk saat ini"

Aku sangat terkejut, tidak menyangka akan mendapat pengampunan semudah itu.

"T..terima kasih, Elder." jawabku.

"Ya ya ya... Sekarang siapkan pasukan kita! Bawa aku pada mereka! Akan kuhabisi mereka sebelum Black Rock Shooter menyadari sepenuhnya,"

"Sesuai perintahmu, Elder" kataku menyembahnya. Aku langsung menyiapkan pasukanku. Kali ini aku membawa 3 King Knight, 2 Archer Leader, dan 3 Lancer Master (Lancer adalah pasukan yang senjatanya lance (semacam tombak). Lancer Master adalah Lancer yang lebih ahli dan kuat dalam bermain Lance). Kali ini, kujamin mereka tak lolos lagi. Tunggu saja, Gakupo...

**? POV (Karen : beda orang lagi niihhh... Tidak sama kyk yg diatas. / Reader : yaelah.. Gue juga tau)**

"Ah! Yowane-san! Akhirnya lu dateng juga!"

"Maaf! Semalem saya gak bisa tidur karena memikirkan keselamatanmu disini. Jadinya bangun kesiangan. Kenapa anda tidak pulang saja?!"

"Dasar bodoh. Kalau aku pulang, aku kehilangan jejak mereka!"

"Seberapa pentingnya sih harta itu?! Sampai sampai kau mengorbankan keselamatan nyawamu?!"

"ARGH! Cerewet banget lu! Udalah! Lu ЌäĽ gak seneng, pulang aja daripada gangguin gua!"

"T...tapi..."

"Ini perintah! PERGI!"

"B..baik, hime-sama.. Jaga diri anda baik baik.." Ia pun pergi meninggalkanku.. Huh, dasar merepotkan..

**Black Rock Shooter POV**

Halo halo! Black Rock Shooter disini! Yak! Pusing yah? Salahkan si author geblek karena gonta ganti PAV POV PAV POV. Gue doain tu author jadi bianglala (?)

Kenapa gue bisa OOC begini? Itu rahasia Ilahi (#plak). Ugh.. YANG JELAS... Itu semua gara gara pergulatan batin sama si stress duo baka itu.

Oke.. Sekarang gue lagi wisata iman (?) di BlackRoad Forest. Mau tau awalnya gimana? Silahkan baca chap 1 (#plak).

Oke.. Udah jelas semua? Ada yang mau tanya? Ada? Ada? Ada? Kalo gak ada yang nanya, saya yang nanya nih! Oh, ada! Oke.. Halo, dengan mas siapa? Oo... Mas Jellal Fernandes (DAPUK?!) Gile! Mas Jellal canggih juga bisa buka internet dari Fairy Tail guild. Dapet sinyal nya kenceng tuh mas? Pake operatornya apa? Oke... Mas Jellal mau tanya apa? Kabarnya mata mas Jellal waktu kecil bermasalah juga kayak gue. Hah? Ohh... Mau nanyain mata saya? Nge fans yah? Makacihh.. *muah* *hoeekk*

Oke... Tenang, Mas Jellal! Gue udah beli Insto. Satu tetes, sakit mata ilang! (#geplak) uh... HEH! Tabok tabokan! Tak sopan, tahu!

Iye iye! Nih... GUE JUJUR YAAAHHH... Gue udah bilang kalo gue tu JAGO! Makanya ni mata sakit udah gak ada apa apanya buat gue! Hohoho...

Malah tu duo baka ngejadiin mata gue jadi kompas (petunjuk arah mata angin itu lohhh.. Tau kan? Anak pintar...) Kalo mata gue tambah sakit, berarti arah jalannya udah bener. Kalo gak sakit, bearti kesasar. Dasar stress...

KRESEK KRESEK...

Eh! Semak semaknya bunyi lagi! Ni hutan semak semaknya bermasalah banget... Monster lagi? Pasti donk..

Yok! Gue bakal sibuk sekarang! Balik ke Normal POV, yah! Dadah... *kecup kecup tebar pesona*

**Normal POV**

KRESEK KRESEK...

"Yah.. Monster lagi. Pengganggu banget seh? Bosen gue" kata Gakupo sambil memakai helmet dan menyiapkan katana nya.

Kaito berubah jadi dark side nya, Kuroito. Sedangkan Rock menyiapkan pedang yang ia colong selama perjalanan hayatnya (?)

"Kita bertemu lagi, Gakupo"

Mereka semua terkejut, terutama Gakupo yang mengenal suara itu.

"L..Luka?!"

Muncul lah seorang perempuan berambut hijau. Lengan tangannya, kaki, dan dada nya tertutup armor, dan rambutnya dihiasi pita berwarna pink.

Dibelakangnya berdiri 3 King Knight, 3 Archer Leader, dan 3 Lancer Master. Salah satu Archer Leader adalah perempuan berambut pink yang tak lain adalah Luka.

"Kalian lagi.. Sebenarnya apa salah kami?!" kata Kaito kesal.

"Hoho.. Len-kun memerintahkanku untuk menghapus kalian dari dunia ini. Itu kehendaknya, jadi hapuskan saja," kata perempuan berambut hijau itu.

TSING!

Mata Rock mulai terasa sakit. Pandangannya mulai terasa kabur dan tubuhnya lemas, sehingga ia jatuh terduduk.

.

.

.

.

.

'Hai, anak manis! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?'

'Eh? Dimana ini? Kami belum pernah kesini sebelumnya'

'Ini adalah VocalTree. Rumor kalian mengatakan kalau di pohon ini banyak terdapat harta'

'Wah! Hebat sekali! Dengan harta itu, kita bisa kaya raya!'

'Miku-san! Katakan kalau kita mau minta hartanya! Toh cuma sedikit. Mereka tidak akan keberatan'

'Ada apa, anak manis?'

'Ah! Tidak tidak! Tadi kami sedang berdiskusi tentang harta itu.'

'Kau menginginkan harta itu?'

'Maaf, kami kesini tidak untuk mengambil harta kok. Kami kan tidak sengaja kesini saat bermain.'

'Hah? Ada apa? Jarang loh ada yang mau menolak ini'

'Harta tidak membuat kami bahagia, malah membuat kita terbelenggu seperti orangtuaku dan Rock-chan. Kami hanya mau bermain. Itu lebih membahagiakan'

'!'

'Hei Miku-san! Rock-san! Kenapa kalian menolak hartanya?!'

'Gakupo, orang tua kita kan sudah punya kekayaan. Kalau kita mau, tinggal minta pada mereka. Tidak usah meminta dari sini'

'Tapi, Shooter...'

'Hei, BaKaito! Kita kesini untuk MAIN. Bukan untuk MENCARI HARTA KARUN.'

'Huh.. Kau benar.. Baiklah kalau begitu..'

'Gakupo, gak apa apa kan?'

'Gapapa lah... Yang penting aku bisa sama Kaito *cium pipi Kaito*'

'HUAPA?! Virus Yaoi lu balik lagi?! Kabuuuuurrrr... *ngacir*'

'Oi BaKaito! Gakupo! Gak lucu tau main begituan!'

'Gomen ne, Miku-san'

'Ciee... Miku-nee cemburu yaaaaahhh?'

'Nnn-nani?! Cemburu apaan?!'

'Kamu ngebelain Kaito kaaaannn?'

'D-d-diam!'

'Owwhhh... Miku-nee blushing!'

'E-enggak! Aku cuma gak tahan ngeliat mereka yaoi an! Makanya aku ngebelain Kaito!'

'Iya deh, nee-san...'

'...'

'Jangan Rin! Tidak! Bukan mereka! Kita tidak bisa membiarkan kedua anak kecil yang lemah itu berkuasa!'

'Walaupun mereka anak kecil, hati mereka suci. Mereka mencintai kebahagiaan'

'Saat kecil mereka mungkin tak memikirkan harta. Saat sudah besar, mereka akan menumbangkan pohon ini! Sebaiknya aku saja yang menjadi seorang VocalAzure. Aku lebih berpengalaman disini!'

'Kau terlalu khawatir, Len. Aku yakin mereka bisa menjadi VocalAzure yang baik. Lihatlah, mereka tidak bertengkar meskipun anak itu diledek temannya. Mereka malah tertawa bersama. Tidak ada perpecahan diantara mereka,'

'Ugh.. Baiklah, lakukan apa mau mu! Tapi 1 anak saja yang berkuasa,'

'Tidak.. 1 orang tidak akan kuat memimpin. Keduanya saja. Lagipula keduanya mencintai kebahagiaan. Mereka akan saling melengkapi dan menjadi VocalAzure yang baik, kan?'

'Tch.. Terserah!'

'Em, kakak? Apa kami masih boleh bermain disini?'

'Ah! Tentu saja boleh, anak manis. Kalau boleh tahu, siapa namamu?'

'Aku Miku! Ini Rock, Kaito, dan Gakupo. Salam kenal! Nama kakak siapa?'

'Namaku Rin, dan ini Len! Selamat datang di VocalTree, Miku!'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"L...Len? Rin? Miku? Kebahagiaan? Dan Vocal... Azure?" ucap Rock sambil memegangi kepalanya yang pusing.

"Hoho? Jadi si Sword Princess sudah mengingatnya? Kalau gitu sudah saatnya kau dimusnahkan. Luka, musnahkan mereka!" Perintah Gumi.

"Luka! Kau sedang dipengaruhi oleh Len dan Gumi! Jangan mau tertipu olehnya! Dia itu jahat!" teriak Gakupo.

"Aku tidak dipengaruhi. Aku bekerja pada Master Len karena kemauanku sendiri," kata Luka menatap Gakupo dengan dingin.

"T...tidak.. tidak mungkin,"

"Itu semua karena kalian yang bodoh dan tidak berguna!" Tambah Luka lagi.

Gakupo meneteskan air matanya.

"K.. KAU BUKAN LUKA YANG KUTAHU! Luka teman mainku sejak kecil adalah Luka yang baik, ramah, dan perhatian! Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka lakukan setelah kau mati, tapi KAU tidak boleh menipu keinginanmu sendiri, LUKA!" Teriak Gakupo.

Luka sangat terkejut mendengarnya.

**Luka POV**

"KAU tidak boleh menipu keinginanmu sendiri, LUKA!" Teriak Gakupo.

Kalimat yang singkat tapi bisa membuatku terkejut.

Aku.. tidak boleh... menipu keinginanku...

Aku juga ingin terbebas dari mereka.. Aku ingin kembali ke pelukan orangtuaku yang telah kutinggal sejak aku berumur 4 tahun.

Tapi.. Kalau aku melakukan itu...

Aku dan Gakupo akan mati...

Maafkan aku, Gakupo...

Tapi aku ingin melakukan ini...

Aku tidak mau kau mati.

Karena itu, serahkan saja gadis Black Rock Shooter itu!

**Normal POV**

"Aku tidak menipu keinginanku. Inilah keinginanku, bodoh," kata Luka.

"Dia bukan Luka yang kau tahu. Luka yang kau tahu sudah mati. Tidak akan ada lagi orang di dunia ini yang akan mengalami kebebasan dan kebahagiaan, dan semua orang yang tidak dibutuhkan di dunia ini sebaiknya dihapuskan saja," kata Gumi tersenyum sinis.

"Luka, bereskan mereka!" Perintah Gumi.

"Baik, Elder Gumi. Pasukan! Habisi mereka!"

**Kuroito POV**

Enam..

Tujuh..

Delapan...

Gila! Ada 9 pasukan, semuanya merupakan spesies yang kuat, ditambah si perempuan hijau itu. Siapa mereka bilang? Gumi? Whatever lah...

Heran yah kenapa Leader pasukannya bisa ada banyak? Gini loh.. King Knight, Archer Leader, dll, adalah jabatan. Dulunya mereka adalah pasukan biasa. Namun karena sudah lebih berpengalaman dan dianggap sudah kuat, maka statusnya diganti menjadi Leader. Keistimewaan Leader adalah mendapat armor yang lebih kuat dan persenjataan yang lebih bagus.

Jumlahnya tidak imbang! Kita tidak mungkin menang, apalagi kita adalah pemula!

Shooter, cepatlah ingat! Kami semua mengandalkanmu!

**Gakupo POV**

3 Archer Leader, 3 King Knight, 3 Lancer Master.

Knight attack nya besar, defense nya tidak begitu besar, dan kecepatan menyerangnya sangat kecil karena armornya yang berat.

Archer attack nya tidak sebesar Knight. Defense nya juga tidak besar. Namun ketepatan dalam menyerang dan kecepatan menghindar sangat baik.

Kalau Lancer... Mana kutahu? Ini pertama kalinya kami melawan mereka. Tapi kelihatannya, Attack nya lebih besar dari Knight, Defense nya juga besar, tapi kecepatannya tidak besar, tapi masih lebih besar dari Knight.

Wah.. Bakalan sulit nih. Apalagi semua pasukan adalah pasukan yang spesiesnya kuat. Ditambah lagi perempuan bernama Gumi itu. Siapa sih dia? Apa dia tangan kanan Len?

**Normal POV**

Pertarungan ini sangat tidak imbang. Pasukan kali ini memiliki stategi yang sangat baik.

Pertama, mereka mengeroyok Kuroito. Kuroito tidak sanggup menangani serangan 9 pasukan sekaligus. Gakupo dan Rock berusaha membantu Kuroito, tapi gagal karena semua pasukan terfokus untuk menyerang Kuroito.

.

.

.

.

JLEB

Kuroito akhirnya terjatuh lemas. Perutnya tertusuk senjata para Lancer, yaitu lance (bentuknya kayak kerucut, bagian ujungnya tajam). Lengannya terluka parah karena terkena pedang para Knight, dan kakinya tergores panah Archer. Iapun terjatuh lemas di tanah dengan keadaan sekarat.

Sekarang, giliran Gakupo yang diserang. Gakupo mencoba menangkis seluruh serangan karena melawan mereka semua merupakan hal yang sia sia. Rock membantu Gakupo dengan menyerang dari belakang. Namun pada akhirnya, Gakupo juga terluka parah karena bahunya tertusuk pedang dan paha nya tertusuk lance sehingga tidak bisa lagi menyerang.

**Black Rock Shooter POV**

Kini tinggal aku seorang diri yang tersisa. Seluruh senjata pasukan telah ditodongkan padaku. Aku melihat Kuroito yang sudah sekarat namun berusaha menjaga kesadarannya dan Gakupo yang mencoba berdiri dan melanjutkan perlawanan. Tapi, luka mereka sudah terlalu parah dan mereka kembali jatuh ke tanah.

Aku tidak bisa melawan! Kalau aku melawan, nasibku akan sama dengan kedua kawanku.

"Baiklah, Black Rock Shooter. Kuberi kau pilihan. Ikut denganku menemui Len-kun, dan kedua temanmu selamat, atau menolak, tapi kedua temanmu dan kau mati," kata Gumi sambil tersenyum licik.

Pilihan yang sulit... Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan diperbuat seseorang bernama Len itu ketika aku menemuinya.

"Tapi, apakah benar kalian akan menepati janji dengan tidak membunuh Gakupo dan Kaito bila aku mengikutimu?" tanyaku pada Gumi.

"TIDAK! Jangan ikuti dia, Rock!" teriak Gakupo.

"Tentu saja kami janji. Bahkan kami akan mengantar kedua temanmu itu kembali ke UTAU Town jika kau mau," kata Gumi.

Baiklah.. Sepertinya mereka benar benar akan menepati janjinya. Sekarang, apa yang akan diperbuat Len padaku?

Sepertinya dia orang baik. Dia yang menyambut kami saat tiba di VocalTree bersama seorang bernama Rin.

Ah! Mungkin bila aku menemuinya, aku bisa menanyakan kejanggalan dan semua yang disembunyikan teman-temanku! Dia kan pernah mendampingi kami saat di VocalTree.

"Bagaimana? Kau setuju?" tanya Gumi sambil melipat kedua tangannya dan tersenyum penuh arti.

"Memang apa yang Len mau dariku?" tanyaku.

"Tidak ada apa apa. Dia hanya mengajakmu berbincang bincang," kata Gumi.

Hanya berbincang bincang? Sepertinya bukan masalah besar. Lagipula aku pernah menemui Len sebelumnya. Pasti dia tidak akan melukaiku.

"S..Shooter! J-j...jangan..." Kata Kuroito berusaha mengeluarkan suara.

"Bagaimana, gadis muda? Keputusan ada ditanganmu," kata Gumi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah! Aku ikut denganmu!" ucapku dengan mantap.

"Keputusan yang baik, Black Rock Shooter" kata Gumi sambil terkekeh.

"TIDAK! ROCK! JANGAN IKUT MEREKA!" Teriak Gakupo yang mencoba menghalauku untuk ikut dengan Gumi disusul dengan Kuroito yang berusaha menggapai pedangnya yang terjatuh dan melanjutkan perlawanan, namun sia sia karena luka nya terlalu parah.

"Sudalah.. Hanya berbincang-bincang saja. Aku tidak mau mencelakakan kalian lebih dari ini, jadi, pulanglah," kataku.

"HEI BAKA SHOOTER! Apa kau yakin Len hanya akan mengajakmu berbincang-bincang setelah hampir menewaskan kita dengan pasukan kirimannya?! Dasar bodoh!" teriak Kuroito.

Aku tersentak.

Dia benar. Len pasti berbuat lebih dari sekedar berbincang bincang. Buktinya dia berkali kali mengirimkan pasukan untuk membunuh kami.

"A... Aku tidak jadi ikut! Tapi sebagai gantinya, bunuh saja aku dan bebaskan mereka!" Kataku lagi.

"Terlambat. Kau tidak bisa membuat pilihan lagi, Black Rock Shooter. Kau harus ikut dengan kami. Pasukan! Bunuh kedua orang pengganggu itu!" Perintah Gumi.

"HEI! Kau berjanji untuk melepaskan kedua temanku!" protesku.

"Ya ya ya... Tapi kau tadi sempat menolak. Jadi kedua temanmu harus mati, dan kau tetap ikut menemui Len-kun," kata Gumi dengan santai.

"S... SIAL! Mana ada yang seperti itu!" Teriakku kesal.

"Kau ingin mati juga? Baiklah. Pasukan, bunuh mereka bertiga," perintah Gumi.

**Kuroito POV**

Sekarang seluruh pasukan itu telah mengepung kami bertiga dengan senjata senjatanya.

"S...Sial! Sial! DAMN IT!" teriak Rock kesal.

"Hei baka Shooter! Cepat pergi dari sini! Kau jago dalam atletik, kan? Kau bisa kabur lewat atas pohon! Cepat!" kataku dibelakang Rock dengan masih menahan rasa sakit ini.

"Aku bisa saja sih kabur... Tapi.."

"Tapi apa?! Cepat kabur sekarang! Mumpung masih ada waktu!" kata Gakupo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"KALIAN PIKIR AKU BISA KABUR DENGAN TENANG BILA MENINGGALKAN KEDUA TEMAN BAIK KU DISINI?! DASAR KALIAN BAKA! BAKA BAKA BAKA!" Teriak Rock sambil meneteskan air mata.

Aku sangat terkejut. Mungkin Gakupo juga. Baru kali ini mereka diakui sebagai teman oleh Rock.

Sejak Rock hilang ingatan, Rock tidak ingat lagi tentang masa pertemanan kami dari kecil. Aku dan Gakupo hanya dianggap sebagai pengganggu. Kami terus berusaha mengingatkannya bahwa kami teman masa kecilnya. Aku tidak tahu dia ingat atau tidak, yang jelas dia sudah mulai menerima keberadaan kami belakangan ini. Tapi, ini pertama kalinya dia BENAR-BENAR mengakui kami sebagai teman baiknya.

Apakah... dia sudah ingat?

"Hei BaKaito. Pinjam pedangmu!" Kata Rock.

"Buat?"

"Daripada kalian terus menerus menyuruhku pergi, lebih baik aku yang menyuruh kalian pergi," kata Rock sambil mengambil pedangku dan menangkis serangan musuh dengan pedangku dan pedangnya. Dan anehnya, ia sangat mahir memainkan pedang. Bahkan caranya memainkan pedang lebih baik dari cara main Gakupo yang telah belajar pedang selama 4 tahun.

Dia dukun? Mungkin.

"Hoi hoi... Kami juga tidak bisa meninggalkan teman kecil kita disini, Rock!" kata Gakupo sambil berdiri (yang entah dapet kekuatan transformers atau apa) dan mengambil katana nya di lantai.

"Kalau kalian begitu, intinya kita semua hanya mengulur-ngulur waktu, dan nantinya juga akan mati," kata Rock.

"Kalau begitu, lebih baik kita kabur bareng," kata Gakupo.

"Kabur bareng jidat lu? Ngomong sih gampang! Caranya?!" kata Rock kesal.

Namun karena lengah, tiba tiba seorang King Knight memukul tenguk (yang deket leher bagian belakang itu loh.. Gue lupa cara nulisnya, tapi cara bacanya 'tenguk') Rock sehingga ia pingsan.

"Rock!"

"Sudah kubilang, kalian ditakdirkan untuk mati. Archer, habisi mereka!"

"Baik, Elder Gumi," kata para Archer tersebut termasuk Luka.

Luka membidikkan anak panahnya

**Luka POV**

"Luka..." kata Gakupo dengan lirih.

Aku sebetulnya sangat ingin melepaskan anak panahku yang ditujukan pada gadis berambut hitam dikuncir dua itu. Semua ini gara gara Black Rock Shooter.

Gara gara dia... Len dan Gumi menculik semua anak di desaku, dan membuat seolah olah kami mati..

Gara gara dia.. Aku harus hidup sengsara dan menjadi pengawal mereka..

Gara gara dia.. Aku harus mengikuti kemauan mereka, dengan taruhan nyawa Gakupo...

Dan sekarang, gara gara dia...

Aku harus membunuh Gakupo...

Semua ini gara gara DIA! Seorang BLACK ROCK SHOOTER! Seseorang yang merusak hidup Gakupo, Len-sama, dan AKU!

"LUKA! CEPAT BUNUH MEREKA! Atau kau juga mau menyusul Gakupo di kuburnya," ucap Gumi dengan sinis.

Aku melihat muka Gakupo sedikit terkejut. Oh shit.. Dia menyadarinya... Mau taruh dimana mukaku sekarang?

Karen : di tongfang sajah. Biar kencing manis nya sembuh

Luka : ngapain lu disini?

Karen : Mampir.

Luka : mampir yang merusak suasana.. -"

Karen : HEH! Gue bukan vampir!

BRS : *nyekap author di genteng* thor thor... MAKANYA! KUPING TU DIKOREK!

Gakupo : suda suda... Jangan berantem..

Kaito : emang lu siapa?

Gakupo : Kepala desa (?)

Luka : woi woi.. INI LAGI POV NYA GUE! KENAPA JADI AJAIB GINI?!

Karen: yaudah.. Balik ke topik...

...

Topiknya tadi apa?

..

Oh iya iya... Oke lanjoottt...

"B...baiklah, Elder" kataku.

Lalu aku memberi aba aba pada pasukanku untuk menyerang secara bersamaan. 1.. 2... 3...

TUING! PEKOOOKK! (?)

**Gakupo POV**

"LUKA! CEPAT BUNUH MEREKA! Atau kau juga mau menyusul Gakupo di kuburnya,"

Aku sangat terkejut. Darimana Gumi tau namaku? Ia seperti telah mengenalku sejak lama. Apa Luka memberitahu mereka? Dan... Kenapa Gumi mengancam Luka dengan aku sebagai taruhan?

Luka.. Apa maksudmu sebenarnya?

Luka kelihatannya melakukan ini dengan sangat terpaksa. Ia mulai membidikkan kembali panahnya kearah kami.

Aku melihat Kuroito yang masih sadar mencoba berdiri. Tapi, kita semua sudah luka parah. Percuma saja melawan.

This is... the end...

TUING! PEKOOKKK!

Anak panah gaib (?) itu berbunyi nyaring.

SRASHHH! TAK!

Aku membuka mataku. Hah? Aku belum mati? Yang lain juga belum. Apaan nih? Apakah karena Author gak tahan liat muka gue yang ganteng, jadi gue diidupin?

Aku melihat ke depan. Tampak seorang laki-laki berambut hijau tosca, baju lengan pendek dan celana panjang. Disekitarnya tampak rantai yang ia gunakan untuk menghalau serangan para Archer Leader.

"Tch.. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" Bentak Gumi. "Kau sengaja mengacaukan rencana Len-kun, yah?!"

"Sayang sekali, Len mu tidak berkehendak ini," jawab laki-laki berambut hijau tosca itu.

Lalu laki-laki berambut hijau tosca itu mengendalikan rantai nya dan melilit tubuhku, Kuroito, dan Rock-san, kemudian pergi meninggalkan Gumi dan pasukannya yang geram.

**Normal POV**

Laki-laki berambut hijau tosca itu membawa Gakupo, Kaito, dan Black Rock Shooter ke tempat yang aman. Setelah itu, ia melepaskan mereka. Gakupo dan Kuroito yang sadar, walaupun terluka parah, bersikap sangat waspada.

"Siapa kau? Apa maumu?" tanya Kuroito.

"Diamlah. Aku bukan musuh kalian. Jadi, kembalilah ke wujud normalmu, Kaito. Wujud itu menguras banyak energi, tau.." kata cowok itu.

Kuroito awalnya merasa tak yakin, namun ia menurut karena keadaannya sudah sangat parah dan ia membutuhkan energi untuk bertahan hidup.

Rock masih pingsan karena pukulan musuh tadi.

"Jangan banyak bergerak. Nanti lukanya tambah parah," kata cowok itu sambil mengontrol rantainya untuk menyembuhkan luka Kaito dan Gakupo.

"Hei, darimana kau tahu nama Kaito?" Tanya Gakupo.

"Hmm? Adikku suka menceritakan tentang kalian berdua sebelum ia mati. Jadi aku mengenalmu," kata laki-laki itu.

"Adikmu... Sebelum dia mati..." Gumam Gakupo sedang berpikir.

"Hatsune Miku?" Tebak Kaito

"Yap. Aku kakaknya, Hatsune Mikuo," kata lelaki itu memperkenalkan diri.

Namun Gakupo segera memegang katana nya.

"BOHONG! Miku tidak punya kakak! Selama kami berteman dengannya, kami tak pernah melihatmu!" Kata Gakupo ketus.

"Yaa... Selama Miku dan Rock masih kecil, aku pergi kuliah ke luar kota. Jadi kalian tidak pernah melihatku," jawab Mikuo.

"Bagaimana Miku bisa mengenalmu kalau kau tidak pernah bertemu dengannya? Lagian, kuliah lama amat," kata Kaito

"Em... Miku diberitahu mama bahwa dia punya kakak. Jadi dia suka berbicara denganku lewat telpon," jawab Mikuo sedikit ragu-ragu.

Walaupun alasannya kurang masuk akal, Gakupo merasa bahwa orang ini dapat dipercaya. Setidaknya orang itu telah menyelamatkan mereka.

"Bagaimana kau tahu kami ada di sini? Lalu, bagaimana kau tahu aku punya sisi dark side? Dan darimana kekuatan yang kau peroleh untuk mengendalikan rantai itu?" tanya Kaito bertubi tubi.

"A..aku diberitahu oleh mama bahwa kalian pergi ke sini. Aku khawatir dan menyusul. Em... Miku pernah memberikanku sedikit kekuatannya, jadi aku bisa tahu bahwa kau punya dark side dan aku bisa mengendalikan rantai itu," jawab Mikuo agak kewalahan.

"Oh.. em... Baiklah. Sepertinya kami bisa mempercayaimu," jawab Gakupo.

"M..Mungkin kita lanjutkan perjalanan besok. Lagipula kalian terluka parah dan Rock-c..chan belum sadar," kata Mikuo mengganti topik.

"Ide bagus," jawab Gakupo.

Lalu mereka kembali bermalam di hutan itu. Rock belum juga sadar. Mungkin ia mendapat pukulan yang terlalu keras.

Saat itu Mikuo sedang pergi mencari kayu bakar. Gakupo merawat Kaito yang luka tusukannya dalam. Untunglah keadaan Kaito mulai membaik.

"Hei, Kaito,"

"Apa?"

"Apa kita bisa mempercayainya?"

"Gak tau, deh. Soalnya semua yang dia omongin itu gak masuk akal. Mana mau Miku ngasih kekuatan ke kakaknya yang belom pernah dia ketemuin? Lagian gimana caranya ngasih kekuatan jarak jauh?" Kata Kaito.

"Kayaknya dia juga tau soal Len dan Gumi. Soalnya pas Gumi ngeliat dia, Gumi kayak ngenal Mikuo, dan Mikuo sendiri kayaknya kenal sama Len. Si Gumi ketemu sama Mikuo dari mana? Orang kita gak pernah ngajakin dia ke hutan ini.." kata Gakupo.

Kaito mengendus kesal.

"Bah, bodo lah. Kita bisa percaya dia, tapi gak 100%. Kita gak tau dia dipihak kita atau Len. Gue mau tidur dulu yah. Ngantuk nih," kata Kaito.

"Yaudah. Good night, sweetheart," kata Gakupo

Brain Connect :

1% gak ada apa apa

5% mulai mikir

25% merasa ada yang aneh, tapi dilupakan sajalah...

50% beneran aneh nih!

75% curiga

100% ding dong

.

.

.

.

.

.

"WEITS! HANJRIT LAH! Gue kira tu virus yaoi udah ilang! Kok dateng lagi? Hah?! Dateng dari mana?!" Kaito menjauh sedikit karena depresi berat.

"Wes, kesaktian lu dateng lagi! Tadi kayaknya gak bisa jalan! Kok skarang bisa?!" Teriak Gakupo

"NYAWA GUE DIPERTARUHKAN, BAKAMUI!"

"WAE ELAH! LU BERDUA BRUISIKNYA GAK KETULUNGAN TAO GAG?!" Teriak Rock yang udah bangun, entah gimana caranya, pikir sendiri.

"Eaa... Ni anak udah bangun. Gue kira lu udah mati," kata Kaito.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"INI DIMANA... na.. na... na... (menggema gema)" teriak Rock kaget tingkat dewa.

"Dih, ni anak baru bangun bruisiknya (?) minta ditabok. Perlu gue jawab pertanyaan lo? Ini di hutan, di bumi, di..."

"LU SHUT UP DAN JELASIN KENAPA KITA GAK MATI!" Kata Rock sambil menarik mulut Kaito.

"Lu tu sableng, error, sarab, atau edan sih?! Kalo gue tutup mulut, gimana gue mau jelasin?!" Teriak Kaito sambil memonyong monyongkan mulutnya yang pegel (?)

"Jangan marah sayang~ kan ada eyke dihatimu~" sambung Gakupo yang mabok darat (?)

"BUSET! SI BANCI KALENG BALIK LAGI! KIAMAT!" Teriak Rock kuaget luar biasa karena ngira Gakupo udah tobat.

"Ya Tuhan... Apa yang telah dikau perbuat pada Gakupo?" Kata Kaito sambil nyembah nyembah pohon.

Kenapa bisa begini? Maklumlah. Satu menggila, yang lain menderita (?) Itu udah jadi kutukan iblis sejak kecil.

"GUE UDAH NORMAL SEJAK DULU!" Teriak Gakupo.

"Lu kira dari dulu lu udah normal? Dari kecil aja lu yaoi akut," kata Rock kesal.

"Eh?"

"ROCK! LU UDAH INGET KITA?!" Teriak duo baka itu barengan.

"N-nani? Inget apaan?" Kata Rock bingung.

"Kok lu bisa tau gue yaoi akut sejak kecil?" Jebak Gakupo.

"Katanya lu gak inget kalo kita temen lama lu. Hayoooo... Udah inget yah?" Jebak Kaito ikut ikutan. Dan lukanya kayaknya mendadak sembuh walaupun masih ngeluarin beberapa tetes darah.

"Ergh..."

.

.

.

.

"Yayaya.. Baiklah! Aku ingat sekarang! Puas?" Kata Rock kesal.

Maka duo baka itu langsung senyum senyum gaje, ber tos ria, lalu nari poco poco dengan lihainya (?)

Rock pundung di pojokan, berharap masa depan kedua kawannya cerah.

"Hoi Kaito! Gakupo! Lukamu belum sembuh! Jangan banyak bergerak!" Kata seseorang yang baru datang tak lain adalah Mikuo.

"Argh, ayolah! Kita hanya bersenang-senang sedikit setelah masa suram tadi," kata Gakupo.

"Main main sih boleh. Tapi jangan sampe lukamu tambah parah! Liat tuh si Kaito darahnya ngucur lagi!" kata Mikuo kesal.

"Eh?! Sejak kapan?"

"Apa kubilang -_-""

"Baiklah. Bercandanya sambil duduk ajah," kata Kaito.

"Boleh juga, tapi bakalan susah. Kita kan gak kebiasa bercanda sambil diem diem," kata Gakupo.

"Usaha lah!"

"Lu kira gue pengangguran?!"

"Yang bilang lu pengangguran siapa?"

"Gue!"

"Jadi yang bego siapa?"

"Gue! Eh, kok jadi gue?"

"Iyalah! Ngaku juga lu akhirnya!"

Sementara trio kwak kwak (?) itu bercanda ria, Rock dikacangin dengan tidak elitnya (?)

"Woi woi.. Elu siapa?" Tanya Rock sambil menunjuk Mikuo.

"Wah! Rock-chan udah bangun!" Kata Mikuo.

"Kok pake chan sih?! Emang gue seimut apa?!" Protes Rock dengan gaje nya

"Hei Rock. Dia kan kakakmu," kata Kaito.

"T..tunggu! Kalo gitu kamu Hatsune Miku donk! Aku pernah mimpi kalo aku punya kakak namanya Hatsune Miku!" kata Rock.

"Enak ajah! Lu kira gue cewe?! Gue kakak lu! Bukan kakak kembar lu!" Bela Mikuo.

"Bahasa lu sulit dimengerti," jawab Rock.

Kaito, Gakupo, dan Mikuo sweet dropped berjamaah.

"Eh iya! Lu kan kakak lu. Kok gue gak pernah ketemu elu di rumah? Nama lu aja gue gak tau," kata Rock disambut dengan kecurigaan 2 kawannya.

"Kan kau hilang ingatan!" Bela Mikuo.

"Walaupun aku hilang ingatan, aku tetep inget tentang ayah ibu ku! Jadi harusnya aku inget kamu dong!" Kata Rock dengan polos.

Kaito dan Gakupo mulai menyadari adanya kejanggalan dalam alasan Mikuo saat tadi mereka berkenalan. Disatu pihak, mereka membenarkan ucapan Rock itu.

"Kau kan mengenalku dari Miku. Semua ingatanmu tentang Miku kan hilang. Makanya kau juga tidak mengingatku. Mengenai rumah... Aku tinggal di apartemen didekat sekolah. Aku kabur dari rumah. Yaahh, aku kan mirip Miku. Jadi ortu kita suka keingetan Miku pas melihatku. Jadi, daripada mereka sedih, aku kabur dari rumah dan menyewa apartemen dekat sekolah. Sekalian menghemat biaya pulang pergi ke sekolah," jelas Mikuo.

Alasan yang kurang masuk akal, tapi bisa membuat Rock skakmat. Dia tidak bisa mengelak lagi selain mempercayai Mikuo.

"Hei! Berarti kau senpai kami dong!" Kata Gakupo.

"Yap. Kalian tidak ingat, ketua tim basket putra di sekolah?" Kata Mikuo.

"Tim basket... Oh! Ketuanya yang rambutnya hijau tosca itu, kan? Itu kamu?" kata Kaito mengingat sesuatu.

"Yap," jawab Mikuo singkat.

"Tapi gue jarang liat senpai jalan jalan di sekolah. Kemana aja?" tanya Gakupo.

"Yah, di sekolah aku terbilang cukup pendiam. Jarang kemana-mana kecuali ke kelas. Lagian aku sering dapet hukuman bersihin gudang sama Kiyoteru-sensei karena jarang bikin PR," jawab Mikuo sambil menggaruk garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Oh.. Em.. Baiklah, Mikuo-senpai. Oh iya... Tujuanmu kesini untuk apa? Darimana kau tau kami disini?" tanya Rock.

"Yah... Kemarin aku berkunjung ke rumah. Mama bilang Rock dan kawan kawannya sedang bikin PR di BlackRoad Forest. Aku kan takut kamu kenapa-napa, makanya aku nyusul kesini. Oh iya! Manggilnya Mikuo aja, gak usah pake embel-embel senpai," kata Mikuo.

Rock melirik ke arah Kaito yang dari tadi bersiul-siul gaje.

"Dasar Kaito bueeeggoooooooo... Ngasih alesan bikin PR di hutan... Dan bego nya ortu gue percaya sama teori Pythagoras lu yang kaga masuk akal," kata Rock, berhubung yang mintain izin ortu Rock buat ke hutan adalah Kaito.

"Yy...yaaahh... Yang penting orangtuamu percaya," kata Kaito panik.

"Ah, sudahlah, aku mau tidur dulu. Capek nih. 'Met malem," kata Gakupo sambil berbaring disalah satu tumpukan daun.

"Malem," sahut yang lainnya. Dalam beberapa saat saja, mereka sudah terlelap dalam alam bawah sadar.

Disaat semuanya tidur, Mikuo bangun dan berjalan agak jauh dari perkemahan. Lalu ia menyalakan koneksi telepatinya.

"Bagaimana perkembangannya, Mikuo?" Kata seseorang dari telepati itu.

"Mereka sudah mulai mempercayaiku,"

"Kudengar kau memakai alasan yang luar biasa gak masuk akal. Aku saja ragu apakah mereka benar benar mempercayaimu atau hanya pura pura mempercayaimu."

"Moga moga sih percaya,"

"Huh.. Yasudah.. Jaga mereka baik baik yah. Terutama si Black Rock Shooter. Aku punya saat yang tepat untuk membunuhnya,"

"Kenapa tidak sekarang saja?" Tanya Mikuo dengan heran

"Walaupun aku ingin membunuhnya, tapi aku ingin mengetahui informasi darinya. Aku punya tugas untukmu. Koreklah informasi tentang Rock sedalam dalamnya. Carilah kelemahannya. Laporkan padaku tanpa sepengetahuan mereka,"

"Sesuai perintahmu,"

"Mikuo-san? Apakah itu kau?" Terdengar suara Rock yang mendekatinya.

Mikuo terkejut. Ia segera memutuskan hubungan telepatinya dan menghampiri Rock.

"Ah! Rock-chan! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Kata Mikuo.

Rock menggembungkan pipinya.

"Hei! Panggil aku Rock saja! Gak enak tau ngedengernya kalo pake chan chin chun chen chon," protes Rock kesal.

"Iya iya. Rock. Kau tidak tidur?"

"Aku baru saja pingsan berjam jam.. Mana bisa tidur? Kau sendiri ngapain bangun malem malem? Trus tadi ngobrol sama siapa?" Tanya Rock bertubi tubi.

Mikuo diam seribu bahasa, berusaha mencari cari alasan yang masuk akal.

"Mikuo-san? Ada apa?" Tanya Rock.

"Em... Tidak apa apa.. Tadi aku hanya terbangun saja. Kebiasaan buruk. Hahahahahaha..." kata Mikuo.

"Oh, kebiasaan yang aneh," kata Rock lalu kembali ke perkemahan dan duduk di atas daun daun tempatnya tidur. Mikuo menyusul Rock, lalu duduk ditanah disebelah Rock.

"Hei" kata Mikuo memulai pembicaraan.

"Hmm?"

"Kenapa mama sepertinya sangat tidak menyukai kehadiranmu di rumah?"

Rock terkejut dengan topik yang ditanya Mikuo, namun akhirnya dia menjawabnya.

"Huh... sulit dijelaskan... Seperti yang kau bilang, sepertinya aku kehilangan ingatan. Entah ingatan tentang apa, aku tidak tahu. Mungkin ada kejadian penting dalam ingatanku itu, dan aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa melupakannya. Seperti yang kau, Gakupo, dan Kaito bilang, aku punya kembaran. Dan orang tuaku selalu menuduhku sebagai pembunuh. Entah siapa yang kubunuh, aku tidak tahu," jelas Rock.

Tanpa disadari, air matanya menetes begitu saja. Tapi ia melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Orangtuaku dan teman-temanku sering menanyakanku tentang pembunuhan itu. Tapi karena aku tidak ingat apapun, aku tidak pernah menjawab. Mereka merasa aku sangat sombong, tidak berperasaan, pengganggu, tidak berguna ..."

Rock tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia merasakan kepedihan yang dalam bila mengingat perlakuan semua orang padanya.

Mikuo tak tega melihatnya. Ia kemudian menarik bahu Rock dengan tangannya ke arah tubuhnya dan memeluknya

"Jika kau mau menangis, menangislah. Kau akan merasa lebih baik setelah itu," kata Mikuo sambil mengusap rambut Rock.

Rock menangis keras, menumpahkan segala kekesalan dan penderitaan yang ditanggungnya selama 5 tahun ini dalam pelukan Mikuo.

Mikuo mengusap kepala Rock dan mencoba menenangkannya. Ia menjadi segan untuk bertanya lebih lanjut. Yah, sebenarnya itu tugasnya untuk mengorek informasi. Tapi entah kenapa dia merasa tidak tega. Setelah beberapa lama, tangisan Rock mereda dan ia mulai melepaskan pelukan Mikuo. Mikuo menyeka air mata Rock dengan saputangannya.

"Tapi... Saat ini aku punya teman teman yang memperhatikanku. Dan aku merasa itu sudah cukup," kata Rock sambil tersenyum. Senyuman pertama yang ia lontarkan setelah 5 tahun penderitaannya.

Entah kenapa Mikuo merasa hangat dengan senyuman Rock itu. Senyuman yang tulus dan tanpa dosa. Tidak seperti senyuman yang selama ini ia lihat. Senyuman sinis, licik, dan penuh dendam.

Tanpa disadari, Mikuo juga membalas senyuman Rock.

"Ah, Mikuo-san! Aku mau tidur yah. Sudah ngantuk nih!" kata Rock lalu segera berbaring.

"Baiklah. Aku juga mengantuk. Tidurlah yang cukup, supaya besok nggak kecapean," kata Mikuo lalu berjalan ke tempatnya tidur.

Mereka sama sama berbaring dan bersiap untuk tidur.

"Em... Mikuo-san?"

"Ada apa, Rock?"

"T-terima kasih..."

"?"

"Terima kasih karena telah menghiburku tadi. Kau tau, aku tidak pernah dipeluk dan dihibur seperti itu dalam 5 tahun terakhir ini. Jadi, terima kasih karena mau menghiburku," kata Rock dengan pelan.

Mikuo hanya terdiam. Ia melihat tangannya yang tadi ia gunakan untuk memeluk dan membelai rambut Rock. Ia akui, ia tidak pernah merasakan kasih seperti itu selama 12 tahun terakhir. Dan rasanya hangat dan... nyaman?

Entah kenapa muncul perasaan bersalah pada hati Mikuo. Kenapa ia sepertinya terus membuat Rock menderita, membuka kembali luka batin yang selama ini dipendamnya, hanya sekedar memperoleh informasi?

"Rock, aku mau memberitahumu sesuatu" Kata Mikuo sambil duduk dan menoleh kearah Rock.

Tidak ada jawaban. Ia melihat Rock sudah tertidur dengan senyuman menghiasi wajahnya.

Mikuo akhirnya mengurung niatnya untuk mengatakannya pada Rock. Ia hanya mengusap rambut Rock dengan lembut dan ia kembali tidur.

~ Keesokan harinya, entah jam berapa soalnya di hutan gak ada jam ~

Kaito bangun lebih dulu. Setelah dia menguap nguap gaje, ia membangunkan Gakupo yang tidur sambil meluk meluk dia.

Mereka mulai melakukan ritual paginya, yaitu sholat, bersyukur pada Tuhan atas berkat dan kuasanya, lalu masuk ke hutan untuk mencari makanan untuk sarapan.

Dan sama seperti kemarin kemarin, di dekat semak semak telah tersedia banyak buah. Kaito dan Gakupo awalnya curiga, namun karena setiap hari mereka menerima buah seperti itu, mereka tidak ragu lagi dan berpikir bahwa raja monyet teramat baik pada mereka (?).

Mungkin soal buah buahan author lupa cerita kemaren. Atau karena kemaren kemaren, yang disorot Rock mulu. Lah Rock nya masih tidur, gimana mau cerita?

Mereka berdua membangunkan Mikuo. Kalau Rock, gak usah dibangunin. Nanti juga bangun sendiri, kecuali kalo dia mati.

Kebiasaan yang mereka alami tiap kali Rock tidur, mereka selalu melihat wajah Rock yang tampak cemas, banyak masalah, dan suram. Rock juga selalu terbangun dengan mimpi buruk tentang memori masa lalunya yang menghantuinya akhir akhir ini.

Namun sekarang, mereka melihat Rock tidurnya sambil senyum senyum sendiri, bahkan kadang kadang ngingo sambil ketawa ketawa. Mereka menyangka Rock udah sinting, tapi dibiarkan saja.

Tak lama kemudian, Rock terbangun sambil tetap tersenyum.

Gakupo dan Kaito sangat terkejut melihat perubahan sikap Rock. Rock terlihat lebih ceria dan bersemangat. Seingat mereka, Rock tidak pernah tersenyum setulus itu selama 5 tahun terakhir. Ada apa ini?

"Oke.. Hari ini lu mimpi apa? Lu kayak orang kemasukan, tau! Senyam senyum senyam senyum," kata Kaito.

"Em.. Gue mimpinya tentang gue, elu, Gakupo, cewe rambut ijo tosca yang panjangnya gak kira kira, sama cewe rambut honey blonde, lagi main petak umpet. Gakupo yang jaga. Kaito ngumpetnya napsu, sampe nyungsep ke kolam. Trus cewe rambut ijo tosca itu bantuin Kaito keluar dari kolam lalu..."

"JANGAN DILANJUTIN!" Teriak Kaito tiba tiba.

"Hah? Kenapa? Kan gue pengen tau lanjutannya~" jawab Gakupo.

"G-gak!" teriak Kaito sambil blushing.

"Owh... Ada yang nge blush niiihhh... Cieee.." ledek Rock.

"A-apaan sih?!" teriak Kaito masih blushing.

"Emang si Kaito kenapa sih?" Bisik Gakupo pada Rock.

"Jadi... Si Kaito kan bantuin cewe rambut ijo itu untuk keluar dari kolam. Si Kaito kan berat. Jadi pas ditarik keluar kolam, si Kaito sama cewe itu jatoh terus..." Rock menghentikan kalimatnya dan senyum senyum ndeso.

"Napa? Napa? Napa? Dia kenapa?" Kata Gakupo gak sabar.

"Trus si Kaito... Gak sengaja..." Kata Rock sambil membentuk tangannya kayak orang ciuman.

"HAH?! YANG BENER?!" Teriak Gakupo lalu melihat ke arah Kaito yang sedang blushing parah.

"Sumpe beneran! Ngapain gue boong?!" Kata Rock sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Ah! Shooter mah gitu yah! Buka aib orang!" kata Kaito kesal.

"Nyahahahaha... Lagian gue liat. Harusnya gue udah buka aib lu dari dulu," bela Rock. Lalu mereka tertawa bersama.

Mikuo sendari tadi diam saja dan melihat ketiga remaja itu tertawa bersama. Ia sangat ingin ikut tertawa bersama, merasakan hangatnya persahabatan dan kebahagiaan. Masa kecil yang indah, penuh canda tawa, dan kasih. Tidak sepertinya yang selama ini dididik dengan keras, penuh dendam, dan penuh dengan akal bulus.

Sepertinya sangat enak untuk tertawa bersama. Terlepas dari beban dan masalah yang ada.

Mikuo tersadar dari lamunannya ketika seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Hei Mikuo-san! Lamunin apa niihh?" Tanya Rock.

"Ikut dong! Masa kita ketawa ketiwi bertiga, sedangkan elu ngegalau ria?" Kata Gakupo.

"Huh! Apaan sih? Ngatur ngatur gue! Gue kan gak gila kayak elu bertiga!" jawab Mikuo kesal, walaupun ia sebenarnya mau ikut tertawa bersama. Ia belum pernah diperlakukan sebaik ini sebelumnya. Satu satunya senyuman yang ia lontarkan dalam 12 tahun terakhir ini adalah ketika ia bersama Rock kemarin.

"Ah boong! Dimana mana orang lebih milih ketawa daripada marah! Atau... Mikuo-san lagi mikirin pacar yaaahh?" goda Rock.

"Eh? Apaan?! Kaga!"

"Cieee... Pacarnya siapa niihh?" kata Kaito ikut menggoda.

"GRAAAHHH! Gue belom punya pacar!" teriak Mikuo.

"Mau jadi pacarku, gak~" kata Gakupo sambil merangkul Mikuo.

"NAJIS! Demi apaan gue ogah!" teriak Mikuo.

"Demi cintaku padamu~"

"HIIIHHH!"

"Eh Gaku! Lu jadian sama Mikuo, ada yang cemburu gak tuuuhhh?" kata Rock sambil melirik Kaito yang lagi nge roll di tanah (?)

"Siapa yang cemburu? Rock-san yaaahhh?" ledek Gakupo.

"Kok gue?!"

"Lu kan cinta mati sama gue," kata Gakupo geer abis.

"HIYYY! Amit amit!" kata Rock.

"Ya ampun Rock! Ternyata selera lu parah banget..." ledek Mikuo.

Rock melihat ke arah Mikuo dengan terkejut. Lalu ia tersenyum.

"YES! Akhirnya selera humornya Mikuo-san balik!" kata Rock tertawa girang.

"A-apaan sih?! Itu kan lawakan umum," bela Mikuo.

"Nyeh, seenggaknya gue tau Mikuo-san bisa ketawa juga! Gak kayak tadi... Cembetuutt kayak mayat idup. Ngeliatnya aja udah bikin kesel tau!" kata Rock.

"A-aku biasa kan begini! Udah yuk! Berangkat aja!" kata Mikuo sambil mengambil rantainya dan menggantungkannya di ikat pinggang di celananya.

"Iya deh. Shooter! Jalannya kemana?" tanya Kaito.

Rock seperti biasa dijadiin kompas sama kedua sohibnya. Ia mulai berjalan keliling, merasakan ke arah mana yang matanya dirasakan paling sakit.

"Em... Ke sana!" Kata Rock sambil menunjukkan jalan.

"Yosh! Ayo berangkat!"

Lalu mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Anehnya, selama satu hari itu, tidak ada pasukan musuh ataupun binatang buas yang menyerang mereka. Begitu pula dengan keesokan harinya. Namun yang membuat mereka senang adalah perubahan sikap Rock yang menjadi lebih ceria dan peduli, sama seperti dulu. Mereka tidak tahu apa yang membuat Rock jadi begitu, tapi mereka tetap bersyukur.

**Black Rock Shooter POV**

Sudah 2 hari kami berjalan. Kondisi fisikku sepertinya menurun. Aku sering merasa pusing yang luar biasa. Namun aku masih bisa menutupi keadaanku ini dari mereka.

Saat ini aku sedang melanjutkan perjalanan. Kaito dan Gakupo sedang bercanda sendiri, sementara aku masih berusaha menjaga kesadaran ku karena sakit di mata ku sudah sangat tak tertahankan. Ditambah lagi kepalaku yang pusing dan panas.

"R-Rock? Kau mau beristirahat dulu?" kata Mikuo-san menghampiriku dan memegang bahuku.

Kaito dan Gakupo sepertinya tidak menyadari bahwa aku sakit, karena aku bisa menyembunyikan perasaanku dihadapan mereka. Tapi, kenapa Mikuo bisa tau?

"A-aku... tidak apa apa, Mikuo-san. J-jangan khawatirkan aku," kataku berbohong, tapi jalan ku sempoyongan.

Mikuo segera merangkulku sambil membantuku berdiri.

"Badanmu panas sekali. Sepertinya kau demam. Kita istirahat saja Rock. Daripada keadaanmu memburuk," kata Mikuo setelah memegang dahiku.

Aku merasa mukaku merah. Entah karena malu atau sakit, tapi aku hanya merasa nyaman dengan Mikuo. Dia begitu baik padaku. Dia memperhatikanku dan suka menghiburku. Perhatiannya berbeda dari perhatian kedua sahabatku padaku. Aku sangat jarang mengalami hal ini..

Aku dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalaku.

Tidak tidak! Dia Kakakku! KAKAKKU! Percayalah... Dia... Kakakku

"R-Rock?"

"T..Tidak usah! Kalau kita istirahat terus, kapan nyampenya!" Kataku dengan tegas sambil terus mencoba berjalan, menyembunyikan rasa sakit ini dari Mikuo. Namun sepertinya Mikuo sangat pandai membaca ekspresi orang lain. Tch.. Sial...

Setelah beberapa lama, Mikuo akhirnya menyerah dan menjalankan sesuai kemauanku sambil menuntunku.

Kaito dan Gakupo sepertinya mulai menyadari bahwa aku sakit.

"Shooter, kau sakit?" tanya Kaito.

"T-ti-tidak! Siapa bilang aku sakit!" kataku. Kenapa sih mereka ini?! Kalau aku sakit, memang kenapa? Me-menyebalkan...

Tiba tiba aku merasa pandanganku kabur. Kakiku mulai melemas dan aku tidak mampu lagi berdiri. Aku pun terjatuh dan aku merasa seseorang menangkap tubuhku. K-kepalaku pusing sekali... Dan... Sakit...

"ROCK-SAN!"

..

..

..

..

**Mikuo POV**

"ROCK-SAN!" teriak Gakupo kaget.

Tiba tiba saja Rock pingsan. Untunglah aku masih sempat menangkapnya sebelum ia jatuh.

"Sebaiknya kita berhenti dulu! Rock demam tinggi!" kataku setelah memegang dahi Rock. Panas sekali.

Gakupo dan Kaito langsung setuju. Secepatnya kami berkemah di tempat itu. Yah, sebenarnya sekarang sudah sore. Jadi sekalian berkemah saja.

"Mikuo, kami akan mencari obat untuk Rock di hutan ini. Siapa tau dapat. Kau tunggu disini jagain Rock, ya," kata Gakupo.

Aku hanya mengangguk singkat. Oh ya, aku belum cerita, ya? Mereka mulai mempercayaiku sebagai kakak Rock dan Miku. Jadi aku sudah sering mendapat kepercayaan dari mereka untuk menjaga Rock.

Gakupo dan Kaito telah menghilang entah kemana. Kini tinggal aku dan Rock yang sedang pingsan.

Aku menemaini Rock yang sendari tadi belum sadar juga.

"Ergh.. Tidak... Jangan... Miku-nee..." kata Rock mengigau.

'Pasti mimpi buruk lagi,' pikirku. Aku memang sudah mengamati Rock selama ini. Ia akan mendapat memori alias mimpi yang indah jika sebelum tidur ia mengalami hal yang membahagiakan baginya. Sebaliknya, ia akan mendapat kenangannya yang buruk jika sebelum tidur ia menderita.

Aku memandang Rock yang sedang tertidur lalu memegang kepalanya. Suhunya bertambah panas. Mimpi buruknya itu telah memperparah keadaan fisiknya yang masih lemah itu.

"Rock... Tenanglah..." kataku sambil mengusap kepalanya.

Aku tahu dia tidak bisa mendengarku. Tapi setidaknya aku bisa membantu menenangkannya agar keadaannya membaik.

Sepertinya mimpi Rock sekarang sangat buruk. Walau aku sudah biasa melihatnya bangun dengan mimpi buruk, ia tidak pernah mengeluarkan ekspresi semenderita ini.

Aku melihat kearah Rock. Napasnya mulai terlihat sesak. Ekspresi wajahnya menunjukkan seperti orang yang menahan sakit. Wajahnya menjadi sangat pucat.

"Rock... Rock! Kau tidak apa apa? Rock!" Teriakku dengan cemas. Mungkin aku memang mendapat tugas untuk menjaga Rock dari 'nya'. Tapi perasaan cemas ini melebihi perasaanku untuk memenuhi tugasku. Tapi perasaan ini tak kupikirkan. Yang kini ada di pikiranku adalah Rock.

"Rock! Black Rock Shooter!" Kataku sambil mengguncang tubuhnya. Namun keadaan Rock malah semakin memburuk.

Aku meletakkan tubuh Rock yang lemas di pangkuanku sambil memeluknya.

"Rock... Tenanglah..." Aku mempererat pelukanku.

KWAAAAKKK KWAAAAAAKKKK!

Tiba tiba aku mendengar suara burung besar yang memekakkan telinga. Aku langsung tahu pemilik suara itu.

Uh.. Kenapa disaat seperti ini? Apakah dunia tidak menghendaki Rock untuk beristirahat sebentar saja?

"Tenanglah Rock. Mereka tidak akan mencelakaimu," kataku pada Rock. Aku semakin mempererat pelukanku pada Rock, takut terjadi sesuatu padanya. Aku membuat pelindung di tubuh Rock dengan membungkus tubuh Rock dengan rantai rantaiku yang kuat.

"Apa maumu?!" Kataku dengan ketus pada sesosok burung raksasa dengan seorang gadis yang menaiki burung itu ketika mendarat ditanah didekatku.

**Normal POV**

"Len-kun memerintahkanku untuk membunuh si gadis hitam itu, dan aku tidak akan pernah mengecewakannya, sekalipun aku harus membunuh teman penghianatku...," kata sosok berambut hijau yang kita ketahui bernama Gumi, sambil tersenyum sinis

"D-dasar! Len memerintahkanku untuk menjaganya! Ini peraturan barunya!" teriak Mikuo kesal.

"Mana mungkin Len-kun memberi perintah untuk melindungi musuhnya? Kau tidak bisa membohongiku semudah itu, bodoh,"

"Tch..."

"Matilah kau penghianat! Alpha, bunuh mereka berdua," perintah Gumi pada burung pemakan daging piaraannya yang bernama Alpha.

Alpha, beserta Gumi yang berdiri dipunggungnya, segera terbang dan menghilang di langit malam.

Namun Mikuo tetap waspada. Ia sudah hafal teknik berperang Gumi dan Alpha.

Benar saja. Tak lama kemudian, Alpha menyerang Mikuo dari belakang dengan cepat. Mikuo pun sampai tidak menyadari kedatangannya.

Serangan Alpha mengenai Rock dan Mikuo. Namun karena Rock dilindungi oleh lilitan rantai Mikuo yang kuat, Rock sama sekali tidak cedera. Sebaliknya, tangan Mikuo terkena serangan Alpha karena tidak mempunyai pelindung dan ia sedang memeluk Rock, sehingga sulit untuk menghindar.

"Ugh... S-sial..." kata Mikuo kesal.

"Hmm? Mana kemampuanmu, penghianat? Apa kau sudah bisa kubunuh secepat ini?" ejek Gumi.

"S-sial!"

"Hoho? Kau masih punya tenaga untuk melawan? Baiklah, mungkin aku akan meladenimu untuk sementara,"

"Bisakah kau berhenti melawan dan pergi meninggalkan kami? Tidakkah kau lihat bahwa Rock sedang sakit?! Mana sisi kemanusiaanmu? Dasar tak berperasaan!" bentak Mikuo.

"Yayaya... Aku akan meninggalkan kalian bila aku sudah membunuh kalian. Ngomong ngomong, sejak kapan kau jadi peduli pada orang lain, Mikuo? Mana sifatmu yang dulu? Len-kun tidak pernah mengajarkan kau untuk tidak patuh, bodoh," kata Gumi.

"Aku bukan robot yang hanya melakukan apa yang disuruh oleh tuannya! Aku manusia, dan kau juga! Kita berhak untuk menentukan jalan mana yang kita pilih untuk hidup ini!" kata Mikuo kesal.

"Ya ya ya... Terserah apa katamu. Bisakah kau memilih jalan hidupmu sendiri apabila sekarang kau sudah sangat lemah?! Alpha, habisi mereka!" kata Gumi memberi perintah.

Alpha kini mulai menyerang kembali. Namun, kali ini Alpha memfokuskan menyerang Rock yang dibungkus oleh rantai Mikuo. Mikuo sendiri bingung kenapa Alpha menyerang Rock. Padahal Rock tidak akan cedera karena dilindungi rantainya.

**Black Rock Shooter POV**

Aku terbangun ketika tubuhku terasa digoncang goncang dan suara berisik disekitarku. Kepalaku yang sangat nyeri. Aku berusaha menggerakkan tubuhku, tapi tidak bisa. Ada apa ini?

Aku membuka mataku dan melihat kebawah. Aku melihat tubuhku dibungkus dengan rantai yang mengikatku dengan kuat. Sesekali kudengar bunyi rantai tersebut beradu dengan bunyi kuku yang sangat tajam.

Apa yang terjadi?

Aku melihat ke arah depan dan melihat Mikuo sedang memelukku dengan erat. Walaupun aku belum sepenuhnya sadar karena masih pusing, aku bisa merasakan wajahku memerah.

"M...Mikuo-san?"

"Rock! Kau sudah sadar?" Kata Mikuo setelah melihatku.

CTAK! BRUK!

Tiba tiba salah satu rantai Mikuo yang melilit tubuhku putus. Aku melihat ke arah Mikuo yang menahan sakit di tubuhnya. Ia pun jatuh terduduk dengan lemas.

"Hahaha... Itulah orang lemah. Mudah dikalahkan," terdengar suara seseorang. Aku melihat ke arah orang itu. Dia kan... Gumi?! Ia juga menunggangi seekor burung raksasa. Sepertinya ia ingin membunuhku lagi, dan Mikuo... melindungiku?

"T...ta..tapi... Serangannya tidak mengenaiku... B..bagaimana bisa?" kata Mikuo masih kesakitan.

"Tidakkah kau lupa bahwa magic itu bagian dari tubuh kita?" kata Gumi memberikan kata kunci.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" kata Mikuo dengan heran.

"Tch.. Apa kau lupa, kau dan rantai mu memiliki ikatan magic yang dihubungkan pada nyawamu. Jadi, bila rantai itu rusak/putus, maka kau akan merasa kesakitan. Bila semua rantai putus, kau mungkin masih bisa bertahan hidup sebentar. Namun jika kau tidak beristirahat/tetap bertarung melawanku, maka kau akan mati. Ngapain kau sia siakan nyawamu untuk melindungi gadis sampah itu? Kuberikan kau pilihan. Berikan gadis itu, dan kau akan tetap diperlakukan baik oleh Len-kun, atau tidak menyerahkan gadis itu, dan kau mati." Ancam Gumi.

"Biarkan saja Len tidak memperlakukanku dengan baik. Toh dia tidak pernah memperlakukanku dengan baik," kata Mikuo dingin.

"Cih.. Kau harus bersyukur Len tidak menghabisi nyawamu dulu. Tapi baiklah.. Jika itu pilihanmu, dengan senang hati kukabulkan," kata Gumi tersenyum sinis.

Aku sangat kaget. Jadi.. Rantai ini... Untuk melindungiku? Dan Mikuo-san mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk melindungiku?

Tidak tidak... Jangan lagi ada nyawa yang terbuang karena melindungiku! Cukup!

**Mikuo POV**

Sial! Kalo gini caranya sih aku pasti kalah!

Kalau aku diam saja dan terus melindungi Rock, aku akan mati karena semua rantaiku putus. Dan setelah aku mati, Gumi akan membunuh Rock.

Kalau aku menyerang Gumi, aku harus melepaskan ikatan rantaiku pada Rock dan Rock akan mati karena diserang. Sedangkan kekuatanku dan Gumi saat ini tidak imbang. Jadi aku pasti kalah.

Mungkin kekuatan akan imbang bila Rock ikut membantuku melawan. Aku sih bisa saja meminta Rock untuk membantuku melawan Gumi. Tapi... Entah kenapa aku tidak mau. Aku tidak tega. Rock sedang sakit parah dan tidak bisa bertarung.

Atau... Aku akan menghalau serangan Gumi yang ditujukan pada Rock dengan badanku. Lama lama aku akan mati terkena serangan. Aku tidak tahu apakah rantaiku akan tetap mengikat Rock pada saat aku mati, atau melepas perlindungan pada Rock...

Ya.. Ini bisa dicoba. Akan kucoba...

"Mikuo-san...," kata Rock tiba tiba.

"Tenanglah. Aku akan melindungimu," kataku.

EH? Apa yang kukatakan tadi?! Grah! Memalukan! Seharusnya jangan pakai kata kata itu... Reputasiku bisa turun nih! Tapi... Dia kan mengganggapku sebagai kakaknya. Mungkin tidak apa apa lah.

Tiba tiba Gumi meloncat ke puncak sebuah pohon yang berada disebelah kiriku, dan Alpha terbang di sebelah kananku. Keduanya menyiapkan serangannya.

Alpha menyerang Rock lagi dan Gumi mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya untuk menyerang dengan water magic nya.

"KWAAAKKK KWAAAAAKKKKK!" (Nyerang macem apa ini?)

"Water Slicers!"

**Black Rock Shooter POV**

Serangan itu melesat ke arah kami secara berbarengan dengan cepat. Mungkin saja aku tidak cedera. Tapi Mikuo?

Serangan itu semakin dekat pada kami.

Mikuo sepertinya sedang berpikir keras, mencari jalan keluar agar kami bisa selamat.

Serangannya dari kiri dan kanan. Kalo gitu, kita menghindarnya maju atau mundur aja! Tapi ternyata tidak bisa, karena disekitar kami sudah ada penghalang berbentuk tembok dari udara. Aneh ya? Namanya juga fanfic. Terima aja.

Aku berusaha mencari celah pada rantai yang melilitku, walau tubuhku terlalu lemah untu bergerak. Setelah mendapatkannya, aku mengeluarkan tanganku yang menggenggam rantai pelindungku itu. Aku memakaikannya semua pada Mikuo.

"R-Rock? Apa yang...,"

"Pakailah,"

"Tidak! Kau saja! Nanti kau..."

"Kumohon, pakailah! Aku tidak mau kehilangan orang lain lagi! Aku tidak mau!" Teriakku.

Mikuo terdiam.

"Tenanglah... Aku tidak akan mati kok," kata Mikuo sambil memelukku, tapi aku tidak mengubris perkataannya. Itu pasti cuma alasannya saja. Aku tidak bisa dibodohi.

Serangan itu semakin dekat dengan kami.

.

.

.

.

.

DUUUUAAAAARRRRR!

Semua serangan itu mengenai kami. Tapi... Aku tidak merasakan sakit. Apa aku sudah... mati?

Aku mencoba membuka mataku dan menggerakkan tubuhku. Eh? Aku masih berada di tubuhku. Jadi aku belum mati.

Tapi kan aku tidak memakai rantai pelindung itu. Bagaimana aku bisa selamat?

"Mikuo?" Aku mencari cari Mikuo.

Tampak Mikuo sedang memelukku dan semua rantainya hancur.

Tunggu! Semua rantainya... Hancur?!

Tidak semua... Masih ada 1 rantai yang tetap utuh, walaupun sudah retak. Rantai itupun, digunakan untuk... Melindungiku?

Aku melihat keadaan Mikuo. Ia seperti menahan sakit, tapi ia tetap memelukku sambil tersenyum.

"L-lihat? S-sudah kubilang aku ti-tidak akan mati..." Kata Mikuo, dan beberapa detik kemudian ia jatuh lemas di tanah.

Mikuo... Menghalau semua seranganku... Dengan tubuhnya dan rantainya?!

"Hei! Mikuo! Kau sedang main main, kan? Ini tidak lucu! Mikuo! MIKUO! Kenapa kau...!"

Aku mendengar seseorang tertawa. Gumi...

"Hahahaha... Sudah cukup pemanasannya? Apa aku bisa mulai mengirim kalian ke kubur?"

"K...Kau! Ini belum berakhir! Aku masih bisa melawanmu!" ucapku dengan lantang.

"Bisa? Dengan kondisimu yang seperti itu?" Ejeknya.

Dengan kondisiku yang sedang sakit... Memang sih pusing. Untuk berdiri saja mungkin aku masih terhuyung huyung.

Tapi... Aku harus melawan, atau aku dan Mikuo akan mati.

Aku mengambil pedangku dan mulai bersiap melawan, walau pandanganku agak kabur.

"Dalam kondisi ini kau masih mau melawanku? Huh, menyusahkan," kata Gumi lalu menyerangku dengan water ball nya. Dalam sekali serangan, tubuhku yang lemah ini sudah roboh.

"Huhuhu... Kau langsung tumbang dengan seranganku yang paling lemah? Gak seru!" kata Gumi mengejek.

Aku berusaha bangkit. Namun kepalaku sangat pusing, mataku sakit, dan pandanganku kabur, sehingga aku kembali terjatuh.

"R-Rock... J-Jangan..." kata Mikuo yang masih terjatuh di tanah sambil memegang lenganku ketika aku hendak berdiri.

"Lalu kau mau kita mati? Mati sia sia, padahal aku masih bisa melawan!" kataku.

"C-cukup! Dalam keadaanmu yang sedang sakit, kau tidak bisa melawannya!" kata Mikuo tegas.

"Huh, hanya pusing saja. Jangan mengganggapku seperti anak kecil!" kataku kesal. Jujur, aku heran dengannya. Kenapa sih dia selalu menghawatirkanku dan memperhatikanku? Kenapa ia tidak seperti orang tuaku yang mengatakan 'itu masalahmu! Jangan membawa bawa orang lain dalam masalahmu'

Aku berdiri kembali dan mengacungkan pedangku pada Gumi.

"Masih mau bermain? Dasar menyebalkan. Alpha, serang dia!" perintah Gumi.

Burung pemakan daging yang bernama Alpha itu segera terbang cepat ke arahku dan menyambarku dengan paruhnya. Ia hendak menggigitku, tapi aku sempat menghindar sehingga yang hanya lengan bajuku saja yang robek. Gumi yang menunggangi Alpha menendangku sehingga aku terpental dan terjatuh di tanah.

"Khukhukhu... Alpha, itu makan malammu," kata Gumi sambil menunjuk ke arahku. Sial...

"SHOOTER! MIKUO!"

Tiba tiba aku mendengar suara yang amat khas di telingaku.

SLASH! TANG!

"Kau sungguh licik. Menyerang Rock-san saat kami pergi,"

"Black Fire grant me your power... Let us unite with the power of darkness.."

Mantra itu... Suara itu...

Aku membuka mataku.

"Kaito... Gakupo... Kalian..." Kataku berusaha bangkit.

"Shooter, biar kami saja yang melawannya," kata Kaito dalam wujud dark side nya, Kuroito.

Kaito... Gakupo...

Kalian datang pada waktu yang tepat.

Terima kasih...

"Huh... Kalian sudah kalah sebelumnya. Masih saja berani menantangku? Dasar makhluk tidak tahu diri," ejek Gumi.

Tiba tiba Gumi mendapat telepati dari seseorang.

"Gumi! Hentikan ini! Kau sudah terlalu jauh!"

"Tapi dia..."

"Aku memang menyuruhnya! Aku tidak belum memberitahumu tugas nya padamu. Tadinya aku tidak melarangmu untuk melihat apakah dia benar benar bisa melakukan tugasnya dengan baik atau tidak. Sekarang biarkan mereka pergi!"

"Baiklaaahhhh... Kau sangat tidak asyik," jawab Gumi asal sambil memutuskan sambungan telepatinya.

"Huuu... Dia menyuruhku untuk kembali. Sepertinya aku akan membiarkanmu untuk sementara. Sampai bertemu lagi, bodoh... Khukhukhu... Alpha! Ayo kita pergi!" kata Gumi.

"KWAAAAKKKK!"

Lalu Gumi dan Alpha menghilang ditengah langit malam.

Aku langsung mengingat sesuatu.

"Mikuo-san! Mikuo-san! MIKUO!"

"R-Rock... Apa kau terluka?"

"ARGH! Tentu saja tidak! Dan kau sebaiknya memikirkan dirimu sendiri dulu sebelum memikirkan orang lain. Dasar bodoh!" Teriakku kesal.

Mikuo pun tertawa kecil.

"Hei! Apanya yang lucu?!"

"T-Tak kusangka k-kau tsundere..."

"ARGHH! Aku bukan tsundere! Ugh..." aku memegang kepalaku yang pusing. Mungkin aku kecapean, jadi sakitku kambuh lagi.

Mikuo berusaha untuk duduk dan mendekatiku yang sedang berlutut disebelahnya.

Mikuo menarikku dalam pelukannya, sontak wajahku memanas.

"S-sebaiknya kau urusi dirmu sendiri dulu sebelum m-mengurusi masalahku," kata Mikuo sambil memelukku.

Aku melihat Kaito dan Gakupo yang hanya senyum senyum melihat aksi kami berdua.

"Eh, Rock-san! Kami menemukan tanaman obat di hutan. Mungkin bisa menyembuhkanmu," kata Gakupo mengganti topik.

"Istirahatlah, Shooter," kata Kaito sambil memberikan tanaman obat padaku.

"B-baiklah..." Kataku sambil menerima bungkusan obat itu. Ada Panadol, Paramex, Oskadon, Miyabip, Mylanta (?), dll. Aku heran itu obat metik atau beli di apotek terdekat (?). Bodo lah, yang penting ada.

"Eh? Mikuo gimana?" tanyaku khawatir.

"Yah... Aku bisa membagi kekuatanku untuk memperbaiki rantai nya," kata Kaito sambil berubah ke sisi dark side nya.

"Eh? Apa tidak apa apa?" kata Mikuo sedikit terkejut.

"Sudahlah. Lagipula kau sudah menjaga Rock tadi. Anggap saja balas budi,"

"Huh.. Baiklah,"

Kuroito pun membantu memperbaiki rantai Mikuo. Setelah rantainya diperbaiki, otomatis Mikuo mulai mendapat kekuatannya kembali.

Gakupo merawatku yang sedang sakit. Berkat obat obat mujarab Gakupo dan Kaito, tubuhku berangsung angsur mulai pulih.

~(mungkin) 11 PM~

**Normal POV**

Gakupo, Kaito, dan Rock sudah tidur, sedangkan Mikuo kembali menghubungi seseorang menggunakan telepati.

"Kau keterlaluan, Mikuo, mengatakan aku tidak pernah berbuat baik padamu!"

"Kau tau? Sepertinya kau mengawasi kami tadi"

"Tentu saja. Baiklah! Apa yang mau kau laporkan hari ini?"

Mikuo diam sejenak, menimbang nimbang keputusannya, dan akhirnya menghela napas panjang.

"Tidak ada. Aku tidak mendapat info hari ini," kata Mikuo dengan mantab

"Huh. Baiklah. Lain kali, kalau kau tidak memiliki info untuk melapor, jangan hubungi aku. Sekian,"

Orang itu memutuskan sambungan telepatinya. Mikuo mendesah pelan. 'Sepertinya dia marah padaku...,' pikir Mikuo.

Mikuo berjalan kearah kawan kawannya yang sedang tidur di tanah dialasi daun daun kering. Ia berhenti disebelah Rock yang sedang tertidur.

Mikuo berjongkok disebelah Rock dan memegang dahi Rock.

Panas. Tapi masih lebih baik dibanding tadi siang.

"Mmm? Mikuo-san?" kata Rock tiba tiba terbangun.

"Eh? M-maaf telah mengganggumu tidurmu, Rock. Aku tidak bermaksud..."

"Sudahlah. Tidak apa apa. Lagipula dari tadi aku belum tidur kok."

"Oh, baiklah..."

Heniiiiiiiiiinnnggggggg... Ada putih putih lewat (?!)

"Rock, masih pusing gak?" tanya Mikuo sambil memegang dahi Rock (lagi... Dasar cowo kurang kerjaan)

"Sedikit. Tapi udah mendingan. Makasih," kata Rock sambil tersenyum.

"Istirahatlah. Nanti sakitmu tambah parah"

"Aku belum mengantuk kok. Tenang saja. Nanti aku akan tidur,"

Hening lagi...

Krik krik... (ada kodok (?))

"Huaaaaaammm..." Rock menguap dengan suara yang sangat tidak semestinya (?).

"Tuh kaaannn.. Kau ngantukk... Sana tidur!" Perintah Mikuo. (Rock : enak banget lu merintah gue)

"Ng.. Nggak kok. Aku belum ngantuk,"

"Mau tidur di pangkuanku?" kata Mikuo jahil.

"Eh?! Apaan sih?" kata Rock yang mukanya memerah

Mikuo lalu menarik bahu Rock dengan tangannya ke arah tunuhnya lalu mendekap Rock dalam pelukannya.

"Eh?! Mikuo-san..." Rock membelalakan matanya dan pipinya bersemu merah.

"Aku hanya menawarkan kok. Kalau tidak mau juga tidak apa apa..."

"Eh.. I-iya.."

Hening lagi...

HIEHEHEHEHEHE! (Ada kuda (?))

"Eh, Mikuo... Bolehkah aku menanyakan sesuatu?" Tanya Rock

"Sialahkan,"

"Jawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur. Apa kau benar benar kakakku?"

Pertanyaan sederhana Rock sukses membuat Mikuo kaget. Ia mendesah perlahan...

"B-bukan..." Jawab Mikuo akhirnya.

Mata Rock terbelalak mendengar pengakuan Mikuo. Ia menatap Mikuo dengan perasaan campur aduk. Marah, kesal, kasihan, takut, dan malu.

"M-maafkan aku karena telah membohongi kalian. Aku... Aku hanya ingin kalian menerimaku dan mempercayaiku. Itu saja," ucap Mikuo dengan lirih.

Rock tidak jadi marah. 'Lagipula dia sudah minta maaf. Apa salahnya bagiku?' Pikir Rock.

"Tidak apa apa, Mikuo-san.. Dan kalau begitu... Apa asal usulmu yang asli? Apa tujuanmu datang ke sini?" tanya Rock.

"Em.. Untuk yang ini, aku tidak bisa memberitahumu sekarang. Nanti kau juga akan tau. Ah ya... Jangan katakan hal ini pada Kaito dan Gakupo yah. Mereka tidak bisa memaafkanmu seperti kau memaafkanku," pinta Mikuo.

"Tentu saja. Ini rahasia kita berdua," kata Rock sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi kalau didepan mereka, kita berlagak seperti kakak beradik yah. Selebihnya, kita tidak punya hubungan apapun," kata Mikuo.

"Hei.. Kita kan tetap punya hubungan,"

"Hubungan.. Apa?"

"Kita berteman, kan?" kata Rock sambil menaruh kepalanya dipangkuan Rock.

Mikuo tersentak. Teman...

Ia melihat Rock yang sudah tertidur di pangkuannya dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ya.. Kau adalah temanku.. Teman pertamaku..."

**~TBC~**

**Karen : Tanganku... *mendoakan tangannya yang udah kapalan***

**Rock : kok jadi ada romance?**

**Rin : tau nih! Author gelap!**

**Karen : s..sorry! Abis Karen kepikiran endingnya ada Mikuo nya. Makanya sekalian bikin romance biar ceritanya gak monoton.**

**Gakupo : gue sama Kaito kok kesannya begggooooooooo bangetttt**

**Luka : emang bego kan?**

**Miku : DAHELL?! Gue kissu sama si es doger?!**

**Kaito : *senyum senyum sendiri, tebar pesona, wuaaawww (?)***

**Karen : mungkin perjalanan dari sekolah ke VocalTree kelamaan yah? Karen janji sepenuhnya, chap depan Rock dkk udah nyampe di tempat tujuan.**

**masalahnya...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gak kepikiran jalan ceritanya #plak!**

**Gini deh! IT'S KUIS TIME! Silahkan para reader me-review cerita ini, sekaligus ngasih ide buat cara Rock dkk bisa ketemu VocalTree yg tempatnya tersembunyi itu. INGAATTT! JAWAB KUISNYA!**

**All chara : and... REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3 : the truth

KUKURUYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKKKKK KKKKKKKKK...

Pagi datang lagi! Kali ini Author kasih hiasan suara ayam biar menambah jumlah fauna di hutan.

Seperti biasa, pagi hari selalu diawali dengan cuplikan MimBung (Mimpi Bersambung (?)) nya Rock, dan mimpinya itu ituuuuu melulu. Author aja sampe hapal dialog mimpinya. Tapi kali ini mimpinya BEDA! Okeeee... Kita liat aja mimpinya sekarang!

'Nee-san! Lihat ini!'

'Apa itu, Rock? EH?! Bagaimana kau bisa disini?'

'Kasihan... Ayo kuobati'

'Tunggu Rock! Tampangnya tidak bersahabat,'

'Eh?'

'Hatsune Miku, Magic VocalAzure. Black Rock Shooter, Sword VocalAzure. Target Found...'

SSSSHHH! CLEP!

'AAAAHH! A-apa yang kau lakukan?!'

'R-Rock-chan! Hei kau! Apa yang...'

'VocalTree adalah milik para Azures. Manusia tak boleh memilikinya!'

'Kau... Len?!'

'Dan kami tidak bisa membiarkan orang tamak sepertimu menguasai daerah suci ini!'

'Gale Slice!'

'Dark Fire Ball!'

SLASHHH! DUAR!

'Hahaha... Percuma, kalian terlalu lemah untuk melindungi kebahagiaan ini. Sebenar lagi mereka akan datang, dan kalian akan mati,'

'TIDAK! INI BELUM BERAKHIR! Magical Protection, protect this happiness from the power of hate and dark power!'

SLAAAAASSSSHHHHHH! TSSIIIINNNGGG!

'T-tidak! Hentikan mantra itu!'

JLEB!

BRUK!

'T-tidak... Aku belum selesai...'

'Tidak! Nee-san! Jangan!'

'Dasar gadis keras kepala! Bersiaplah!'

'Jangan ganggu dia!'

TSIINNGG! TAAK!

BRUK!

'Eh? Shooter! Miku! Apa yang kalian lakukan?!'

'Aku... Akan... Melindungi...'

SLAASSSHHH!

'Hentikan, Miku!'

BRUK!

'Baiklah. Kurasa kekuasaan sekarang sudah jatuh ke tangan Len-sama,'

'Len... Jadi kau... Kenapa?'

'TIDAK! Sampai VocalAzure mati, barulah kekuasaan beralih!'

'Jadi, sebaiknya aku membunuhmu?'

'Cukup, Siera! Kembalilah, nanti kau tidak bisa kembali,'

'Baik, tapi aku akan memberikan sedikit hadiah untuk menghentikan mantra konyol ini!'

SHAAAAASSHHHHHH! JLEEEBBB!

'M-MIKU!'

'MIKU-SAN!'

'Baiklah, selamat tinggal'

.

.

.

.

.

.

halah, ending nya sama aja... Author bego

Oke, seperti biasa kita buka matanya si Rock.

Rock membuka matanya dan mendapati dirinya sedang tidur dipangkuan Mikuo.

"Hmm? Rock, sudah bangun?"

Rock tersentak. Rock segera duduk.

"Mimpi apa, Rock? Mimpi buruk lagi?" kata Mikuo.

Rock melihat kekiri dan kekanan. Masih agak gelap. Kaito dan Gakupo pun belum bangun.

"Kau bangun cepat sekali. Apa kau masih pusing?" tanya Mikuo sambil memegang dahi Rock.

"T-tidak... Aku sudah sehat kok," kata Rock cepat sambil memalingkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan rona wajahnya setelah mengingat bahwa Mikuo bukanlah kakak kandungnya.

"Tadi kau mimpi apa, Rock?" tanya Mikuo cemas.

"..."

"Tidak apa apa. Ceritakan saja. Aku bisa membantu,"

"Ba-baiklah..." Kata Rock.

Rock mulai menceritakan mimpinya.

"Tadi aku bermimpi melanjutkan permainan petak umpet yang kemarin. Gakupo dan Kaito sedang berusaha mencari aku dan kakakku yang bernama Miku. Lalu aku melihat seekor ular berwarna hijau tosca. Ular itu badannya terluka..."

Wajah Mikuo mendadak pucat dan keringat menetes di dahinya.

"Ada apa, Mikuo? Kau takut ular?" Tanya Rock yang memperhatikan perubahan wajah Mikuo.

"Ti-tidak. Lanjutkanlah."

"Baiklah... Lalu aku memanggil Miku-nee. Aku hendak menyembuhkan ular itu. Namun ketika aku mendekati ular itu, Miku melarangku. Ia mengatakan bahwa wajah ular itu menunjukkan kebencian dan sepertinya ular itu berbahaya. Benar saja. Tiba tiba ular itu berbicara... Seperti mengatakan bahwa aku dan Miku adalah targetnya. Lalu ia menyerangku dan mengenai sebelah mataku, sehingga mataku agak kabur karena bisa nya. Lalu ia mengatakan bahwa VocalTree adalah milik para Azures dan manusia tak boleh memilikinya. Lalu Miku mengatakan bahwa ular itu adalah Len. Aku tidak mengerti... Di mimpi sebelumnya, aku tau bahwa Len dan seorang perempuan berambut blonde dengan pita besar di kepalanya menyambutku di VocalTree. Kenapa Miku bisa mengiranya jahat? Aku dan Miku berusaha menghentikan ular itu yang berusaha menyerang VocalTree. Namun ular itu terlalu kuat. Ular itu mengatakan bahwa pasukan yang lainnya sebentar lagi akan tiba. Lalu Miku membuat semacam pelindung yang sangat besar dan mulai membungkus area VocalTree dengan sihirnya. Tapi ular itu tidak menginginkannya, dan ia menyerang Miku saat sedang menggunakan mantra itu. Walaupun Miku sudah terluka parah, Miku-nee tetap memaksakan untuk melanjutkan mantranya hingga selesai. Lalu Kaito, Gakupo, dan seorang perempuan berambut blonde dengan pita besar di kepalanya datang menghampiri kami dan mencoba melawan ular itu. Namun ular itu mendapat telepati untuk menghentikan penyerangan dan pergi dari situ. Tapi sebelum ular itu pergi, ular itu menggigit Miku dan meracuni Miku dengan bisanya hingga Miku tak mampu menggunakan magic nya lagi"

Rock kemudian melihat ke arah Mikuo yang sedang meneteskan air matanya dan menunduk dalam dalam, entah terharu melihat tulisan indah author atau apa.

"A-ada apa, Mikuo-san?" tanya Rock cemas.

"Ak-aku tidak apa apa," kata Mikuo panik.

Rock curiga melihat gerak gerik Mikuo, namun ia hanya menghela napasnya.

Rock melihat matahari sudah mulai terbit. Kemudian Rock berdiri.

"Aku akan mencari makanan untuk kalian pagi ini. Dari kemarin kan kalian yang mencari makanannya, jadi hari ini aku saja," kata Rock.

"B-baiklah. Aku ikut," kata Mikuo segera berdiri dan menyusul Rock. Seperti biasa, mereka segera menemukan buah buahan di dekat semak semak. Mereka segera membuat api unggun untuk menghangatkan diri dan makan. Tak lama kemudian, Kaito dan Gakupo pun terbangun. Lalu mereka melanjutkan perjalanan.

=SKIP TIME= (karena males nyeritainnya).

Black Rock Shooter POV

Sudah berjam jam kami berjalan mengikuti petunjuk dari mataku yang sakit.

Aneh.. Semakin lama sakitnya semakin hilang.

Akhirnya kami tiba di suatu tempat yang sangat tidak asing bagi kami. Tempat dengan tumpukkan daun kering dan kayu bakar.

Tempat kami tadi berkemah...

Aku jatuh terduduk. Kekesalanku sudah tak terbendung... Berhari hari kami berjalan, dan hanya berputar putar di hutan ini?! Tapi aku kan mengikuti petunjuk dari mataku.. Bagaimana bisa?!

Atau...

Mataku bukanlah penunjuk arah! Tapi menunjukkan arena bermain kami dulu! Tentu saja kami berputar putar, karena dulu kami bermain main di tempat yang sama... Sial... Sudah sejauh ini...

Eh? Masa iya sih main nya lama amat! Pasti bentar lagi nyampe nih! Coba kuperiksa sekeliling...

BZZZTT (?)

Nah! Mulai sakit nih disekitar sini!

Aku berlari meninggalkan teman temanku yang memanggilku dan mulai memasuki bagian hutan ini.

Ah! Aku ingat! Dulu kan aku main bola bersama kawan kawan sarab edan sehati sejiwa gue. Bayangin, main bola di tengah hutan.. Otaknya dimana atuh?

Aku melihat ke sekeliling. Ah! Aku ingat tempat ini! Dulu Kaito menendang bola terlalu jauh, lalu jatuh di semak semak ini! Kemudian Miku mengambil bolanya dan melihat pohon besar diarah kirinya. Lalu kami berlari ke arah sini dan dibalik semak semak ini ada...

SREK SREK

.

.

.

.

.

Tapi, aku tidak mendapati apapun disana.

Aku jatuh terduduk di tanah. Kecewa... Kesal... Heran...

"H...Harusnya... Disinilah tempatnya..."

Aku meneteskan air mataku. Harapanku sudah hilang... Mataku... Sangat sakit... Sangat sakit... Sakit sekali...

"AAAAAAAAAAA!"

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Jangan bohong!"

Aku membuka mataku dengan cepat setelah mendengar teriakan itu. Napasku agak sesak, karena seseorang mencekik leherku. Kemudian orang itu menodongkan pedangnya ke leherku.

"Jangan melawan, Black Rock Shooter... Atau kupastikan nyawamu hilang saat ini," kata seorang laki laki berambut honeyblonde diikat satu dan bermata azure.

Suara ini.. Aku mengenalnya!

"L...Len?!"

"Hhmm? Jadi kau sudah mengingatku, Sword VocalAzure..."

Aku tersentak. Ini benar benar Len! Tapi, kenapa dia mau membunuhku?! Bukankah dia baik padaku dan teman teman waktu berkunjung dulu?

"Baiklah, Mikuo... Jawab pertanyaannya!" kata Len pada Mikuo.

"Sudah kubilang, tidak ada! Kau tidak percaya?!" kata Mikuo kesal.

"Matamu menunjukan kalau kau bohong, Mikuo..."

"Kebenaran apa, Mikuo?" kata Kaito ketus.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan dari kami?!" kata Gakupo.

Mikuo terdiam... Wajahnya menunjukan bahwa ia sedang panik dan bimbang.

"Jawab, Mikuo..." kata Len sambil menekan pisau itu ke leherku sehingga leherku mengeluarkan sedikit darah.

Mikuo... Apa maksudnya ini? Apa yang kau sembunyikan dari kami?

Mikuo terdiam... Sepertinya ia ingin menyerang, tapi tidak bisa karena Len menodongkan pisaunya kearahku dan kekuatannya belum pulih sepenuhnya setelah pertarungan kemarin.

"A-aku membohongimu..." jawab Mikuo pasrah.

Hah? Membohongi apaan? Ini ngomongin apaan sih?

"!" Kaito dan Gakupo tampak terkejut dan marah.

"Lalu kenapa kau membohongiku, Mikuo-san? Apa semua karena dia?" kata Len sambil mencekikku lebih erat.

"..."

"Kau memang tak berguna. Panggilkan Siera!" perintah Len

Siera? Siapa Siera! Oh! Aku ingat! Itu nama ular yang membunuh Miku! Tapi.. Apa kaitannya Siera dengan Mikuo?

"Untuk apa aku harus memanggil Siera? Kau sudah mengatakan bahwa aku tak berguna, kan?!" jawab Mikuo ketus. Len langsung menekan pedangnya yang ada di leherku sehingga leherku mengeluarkan sedikit darah untuk mengancam Mikuo.

"Huh... Baiklah. Siera!" panggil Mikuo.

Lalu datanglah seekor ular yang cukup besar dan panjang dan berwarna hijau tosca dan merayap di tubuh Mikuo.

Ya! Ini memang ular yang membunuh Miku-nee! Apa ia akan membunuh Mikuo juga?

"Baiklah, Mikuo! Kuberikan kau peluang terakhir. Suruh Siera membunuh Rock, atau Siera yang akan membunuh kalian semua dan orang tuamu," perintah Len.

Mikuo POV

Aku sangat terkejut mendengar perintah Len.

Aku memang sering membunuh orang lain... Tapi kenapa kali ini harus seorang Black Rock Shooter yang menjadi targetku?! Apa Len belum cukup puas dengan tindakannya dulu?

Tapi kalau aku tidak membunuh Rock, sia sia semua pengorbananku selama ini.

"Hei MIKUO! Apa maksudnya semua ini?!" kata Kaito menghampiriku.

"Kau tak perlu tahu," jawabku.

"Jadi selama ini kau mendekati kami karena disuruh oleh Len?!" kata Gakupo tidak kalah dinginnya.

"BERISIK! Itu memang kewajibanku sebagai pengikut Len! Jangan ikut campur masalahku!" bentakku. Kumohon.. Berhentilah menanyakan seperti itu.. Aku tidak mau Rock mengetahui ini!

"K-kau.. Pengikutnya Len?" tanya Kaito sedikit syok.

"Kalian tak menyadarinya dari awal? Dasar makhluk makhluk bodoh! Tak berguna!"

"Walau kau pengikut Len, kau tidak perlu membunuh Rock!" bentak Gakupo.

"Bukankah itu sudah seharusnya? Sebagai pengikutnya, aku wajib menjalankan semua perintahnya" bentakku sedikit kesal karena mereka terus menerus menanyaiku.

"Lagipula, selama ini Rock selalu membuat salah satu diantara kita terluka hebat, bahkan nyaris mati," kataku sambil membelai tubuh ular kesayanganku itu.

Len tersenyum mendengar perkataanku.

"Dan sekarang ia akan membayar semua perbuatannya!"

SLASH!

"TIDAK! MIKUO!"

"HENTIKAN!"

Normal POV

Rock sangat kaget ketika Siera hendak menyerangnya.

'Ternyata benar... Tidak ada yang menginginkanku di dunia ini... Daripada aku mencelakakan lebih banyak orang, lebih baik aku mati saja...' Rock memejamkan matanya, siap menerima rasa sakit dari serangan ular itu.

SSSSHH...

Aneh.. Tidak ada rasa sakit yang dirasakan Rock. Bukankah tadi ular itu sudah menyerangnya?

Rock membuka matanya. Ia melihat ular itu sudah berada 5 cm dari tubuhnya. Ular itu terdiam.

"Ada apa, Mikuo? Cepat bunuh dia!" perintah Len.

Mikuo menunduk. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Mikuo mengendalikan ularnya agar menjauhi Rock.

"A-aku.. Tidak bisa..."

Gakupo, Kaito, dan Rock hanya tertegun mendengar pengakuan Mikuo.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi selemah ini, Mikuo? Aku sangat kecewa padamu," kata Len.

"Menghargai nyawa orang lain bukanlah suatu kelemahan, Len!" bela Kaito.

"Kau kira siapa yang membunuh Miku, Shion Kaito?" ucap Len sinis.

Kaito tersentak.

"Diam! Miku mati karena melindungi VocalTree dari seranganmu! Dan tidak ada hubungannya dengan Mikuo! Jangan coba coba mencari alasan, Len!"

Len tertawa kecil.

"Kau masih belum menyadarinya juga? Kau kira ular siapa yang menyerang VocalTree 10 tahun yang lalu dan membunuh Miku? Kau masih mengira itu ularku?" tanya Len.

Kaito, Gakupo, dan Rock sedikit terkejut. Namun mereka menyangkal pikiran negatif mereka.

"T-tentu saja itu ularmu! Hanya kau yang tidak mencintai kebahagiaan VocalTree!" jawab Gakupo ketus.

"Huh.. Kalian memang keras kepala... Pantas saja manusia manusia bodoh seperti kalian sangatlah lemah dan tak berguna," ejek Len membuat Kaito semakin naik darah.

"Mengakulah! Kalau bukan ularmu, siapa lagi?! Dasar kau...!" Kaito sudah berubah jadi Kuroito dan hendak menyerang Len, namun ditahan oleh Gakupo.

"Hahaha... Tidakkah kalian sadar bahwa pemilik ular itu adalah orang yang saat ini kau bela?" ucap Len.

Rock, Kaito, dan Gakupo tersentak. Mereka menatap Mikuo dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Mikuo menjadi tidak enak dengan tatapan teman temannya.

"B-begini.. Siera memang milikku.. J-jadi, aku yang mengontrolnya... Tapi b-bukan aku yang membunuhnya.. Tapi... Ughh..." Mikuo kehabisan kata kata untuk menjelaskan.

"M-Mikuo... Kukira kau..." Gakupo mengepalkan tangannya.

"Miku kan adiknya! Mana mungkin ia membunuh adiknya sendiri?!" teriak Kaito pada Len.

"KAU masih mempercayai omong kosong yang tidak masuk akal itu?! Haha... Berarti benar... Manusia adalah makhluk yang lemah dan bodoh," jawab Len dengan cepat.

"Apa maksudmu?! Jadi Mikuo..."

"Dia bukan kakakku dan Miku," sela Rock.

"Rock... Kenapa kau..."

"Kenapa kau menyembunyikan ini dari kami?! Sejak kapan kau tau hal ini?"

Rock merasa bersalah terhadap kedua kawannya. Dan mereka pasti akan membencinya sekarang.

"Ceritanya panjang... Sulit untuk menjelaskannya," kata Rock pasrah.

Len sejak tadi hanya menonton drama tragedi dihadapannya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Lihat? Manusia tak bisa dipercaya... Apalagi menjadi pemimpin? Jadi sebaiknya manusia tak PANTAS menjadi VocalAzure!"

JLEB!

Len menusuk pedangnya ke perut rock.

"Khh... L-Len?! AArgh..."

BRUK!

"Tidak... Tidak... SHOOTER!"

"Rock-san!"

"Rock... Ti-tidak..."

"Hei Mikuo? Untuk apa kau mencemaskannya? Dia musuhmu, kan?" tanya Len pada Mikuo dengan datar.

Mikuo terdiam sejenak... Ingin sekali berlari ke arah Rock, memeluknya untuk yang terakhir kalinya, dan mencoba menyembuhkan lukanya. Tapi, dengan Len disebelahnya, apakah ia bisa? Korbannya bisa lebih banyak hanya karena keegoisan dan kemauannya sendiri.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan rencananya," bisik Mikuo tegas, walau matanya telah meneteskan air matanya.

Len tersenyum penuh arti.

"Akhirnya kita kembali... Semua ini akan menjadi milikku! Sekarang tinggal membuka pelindungnya. Lihat saja, Rin! Kita akan bertemu lagi..."

~TBC~

Maaf pendek dan gak sempet nulis kalimat pembuka dan penutup.. Karen update ini buru buru sebelum UTS.

Gomen karena updatenya lama... Karen sekarang lagi fokus ke 'Vocaloid at Biscuit Land'.

Okeh.. Karen tidur dulu yah~ ngatuk berat nih. Jaa~


	4. Chapter 4 : VocalTree

? POV

JLEB!

Aku sangat terkejut melihat sebilah pedang yang menancap di perut si Shooter. Shooter pun terkapar di tanah dengan tubuh dibanjiri darah.

Sebenarnya aku kasihan padanya. Tapi.. Untuk apa aku mengasihaninya? Toh dia akan menjadi pengganggu apabila ia masih hidup. Lagipula letak pohon itu telah ditemukan, jadi aku tidak akan membutuhkannya lagi.

Sekarang tinggal menunggu saat yang tepat agar aku dapat merebutnya dari si shota honeyblonde itu...

Len POV

Aku melihat Mikuo hanya terdiam dan menuruti perintahku, walau dalam hati kecilnya pasti ia ingin menghampiri Rock yang sekarat dibelakangnya.

Aku memandang ke depan. Sebuah pohon besar dengan taman bunga yang layu disekelilingnya. Tampak sangat tidak terurus dan berantakan.

Flashback~

"Gumi! Hentikan ini! Kau sudah terlalu jauh!" Kataku dalam telepati saat Gumi sedang melawan Mikuo dan Rock. Melihat keaadaan mereka berdua, aku segera menghentikan peperangan antara Gumi dan Mikuo pada malam hari itu.

"Tapi dia..."

"Aku memang menyuruhnya! Aku tidak belum memberitahumu tugas nya padamu. Tadinya aku tidak melarangmu untuk melihat apakah dia benar benar bisa melakukan tugasnya dengan baik atau tidak. Sekarang biarkan mereka pergi!"

"Baiklaaahhhh... Kau sangat tidak asyik," jawab Gumi asal sambil memutuskan sambungan telepatinya.

Aku mendengus kesal.. Dasar anak ini... Keras kepala sekali. Tapi setidaknya ia sudah membantu tugasku.

Aku menunggu beberapa saat sampai Kaito, Rock, dan Gakupo tertidur, sehingga aku bisa bertelepati dengan Mikuo.

"Baiklah! Apa yang mau kau laporkan hari ini?" ucapku memulai telepatinya denganku.

Mikuo terdiam, tidak berbicara. Lalu ia mendengus, membuatku agak curiga padanya.

"Tidak ada. Aku tidak mendapat info hari ini," kata Mikuo

Aku tersenyum licik. Ternyata benar. Rock dapat mengubah siapapun yang berteman dengannya, bahkan Rin sekalipun. Bukan mengubah dalam arti sebenarnya. Tapi, Rock mampu mengubah hati dan sikap seseorang. Tidak pernah Mikuo berani membohongiku. Tau dari mana dia bohong? Buktinya dia tidak melaporkan kejadian pertempurannya dengan Gumi. Biasanya kan dia paling heboh kalau sedang bertengkar dengan Gumi.

Aku merasa bahwa Mikuo mulai tidak bisa dipercaya, jadi aku membuntuti mereka dalam perjalanan di pagi hari.

SREK SREK

Aku merasa Rock mulai mendekati semak semak didekat pohon tempatku bersembunyi. Dengan cepat aku mencari tempat persembunyian lainnya agar tidak ketahuan.

Lalu samar samar aku mendengar suara Rock...

"Harusnya... Disinilah tempatnya..."

Aku terkejut. Ini? Di tempat inilah ada VocalTree? Aku sering mengutus anak buahku kesini, tapi hasilnya nihil. Aku juga tidak menyangka kalau VocalTree ada disini. Tapi dimana? Tidak ada tanda tanda pohon besar disini. Yang ada hanyalah pepohonan rimbun layaknya hutan biasa.

Aku mulai mengintip keadaan Rock. Ia berteriak kesakitan, dan samar samar aku melihat mata kirinya mengeluarkan api berwarna biru kehijauan. Jadi, semua ini ulah Miku yah? Dasar bocah itu...

Perlahan udara disekitar kami mulai berubah. Tempat itu diselimuti kabut tipis berwarna hijau tosca dan dari kejauhan aku melihat lahan VocalTree.

Ah.. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihatnya... Jadi kangen.. Hahaha...

Aku mulai mendengar Rock jatuh dan pingsan, sedangkan Kaito, Gakupo, dan Mikuo mulai mendekati lokasi ini.

Dengan segera aku menghampiri Rock dan menjepit lehernya dengan lenganku sehingga ia tercekik.

"ROCK! Ada apa?!" teriak Gakupo yang baru saja datang.

"Lama tak jumpa, Kamui-chan!" sapaku.

Gakupo sedikit kaget melihatku. Kaito dan Mikuo yang baru datang juga tampak sedikit terkejut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Rock, Len?!" tanya Kaito.

"Hei hei, Kaito-chaaann? Sejak kapan kau menjadi sedingin ini?" ucapku tersenyum miris

"Ugh.. Berhenti memanggilku begitu!" kata Kaito geram.

Aku hanya tersenyum melihat tingkahnya yang sama sekali tidak berubah dari dulu. Ya, manusia yang egois dan munafik.

Lalu aku mulai melihat ke arah Mikuo yang sejak tadi diam saja. Ia mulai mundur, dengan raut ketakutan di wajahnya. Haha.. Aku sangat menyukai pemandangan ini

"Oh, hai Mikuo! Apa saja KABAR nya kemarin?" tanyaku sambil menekankan kata 'Kabar'

Mikuo mulai terlihat pucat.. Haha, kebohonganmu akan terbongkar!

"A-apa maksudmu? Kabar apa? Sudah kubilang aku tidak mempunyai berita untukmu!" kata Mikuo dengan dingin.

"Jangan bohong!" ucapku dengan tegas.

Tanpa kusadari, Rock sudah terbangun dan menggerak gerakan tubuhnya. Aku segera mencekik lehernya lebih erat dan menodongnya dengan pedangku.

End of Flashback

Dasar Rock.. Baru saja terbangun, tapi kembali tertidur untuk selamanya.. Haha!

Setidaknya aku harus berterimakasih padanya. Berkatnya, aku bisa menemukan VocalTree semudah dan secepat ini.

Aku mulai berjalan mendekati area VocalTree

TUK!

Aku merasa kaki ku terantuk sesuatu. Aku sedikit terkejut. Aku menyentuh udara didepanku. Aku merasa adanya dinding yang menghalangi jalanku. Dinding berwarna biru muda dan transparan, sama seperti warna api di mata Rock.

Aku sedikit kesal memandang dinding penghalang itu. Dasar pengganggu...

"Mikuo! Hancurkan dinding ini!" perintahku pada Mikuo

Dengan berat hati, Mikuo menyerang dinding itu dengan rantainya. Dalam 2 kali serangan saja, dinding itu sudah hancur. Aku tersenyum, tidak menyangka dinding itu bisa hancur dengan cepatnya dengan kekuatan Mikuo yang paling sederhana.

Namun, tak lama kemudian dinding itu kembali menutup dengan sendirinya. Huh... menyebalkan. Aku kembali menyuruh Mikuo untuk menghancurkan dinding itu. Tapi sekali hancur, dinding biru tembus pandang itu kembali merekat dan membentuk dinding baru.

Aku menjadi geram. Aku mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna kuning terang dengan sedikit garis berwarna hitam. Itu kekuatanku, light magic. Mengapa ada garis hitam dalam cahayaku? Aku tidak tau soal itu. Yang jelas, warna hitam itu terus menambah tiap harinya akhir akhir ini, dan aku tidak memperdulikannya. Malah 'warna hitam' itu menambah kekuatanku.

DUAARRR!

Cahaya itu mengenai dinding tersebut dan menimbulkan kerusakan parah. Aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan, dan dengan cepat berlari masuk, takut pintunya tertutup kembali.

KCCIIIIIIIITTTT... (?)

Aku berhasil memasuki area terlindungi itu. Namun saat dinding itu kembali tertutup, aku merasa sekujur tubuhku tersetrum listrik. Aku berteriak kesakitan, dan akhirnya aku terhempas keluar dari area itu lagi

U-ugh... Sialan... Sihir perlindungan macam apa ini? Siapa yang mengajarkan padanya? Bukankah yang mengajari sihir adalah aku dan Rin? Aku tidak pernah mengajarkannya... Berarti...

Rin... Dasar kau makhluk jahanam... Sama saja dengan manusia itu...

Tapi, sekuat apapun seorang Rin, dia tidak akan melebihi kekuatanku! Lihat saja ini!

Aku menyiapkan serangan gabunganku.

"Light Explosion! Light Pillar! Arrows of Light! Burning Light! Atta-"

"HENTIKAN!"

Kaito POV

Len akan segera meluncurkan serangan ganda nya. Sejak dulu, serangan ganda Len tak terkalahkan. Tidak banyak orang yang bisa memakai serangan ganda seperti itu.

Tamatlah riwayat kami semua... Serangan Len tidak akan hanya mengenai pelindung VocalTree. Bahkan mungkin akan menghancurkan VocalTree dan kita semua yang berada disini, kecuali Len, karena ia mempunyai perlindungan atas sihirnya sendiri.

"HENTIKAN!"

Aku mendengar suara seorang perempuan berteriak menghentikan mantra Len sebelum selesai dibacakan. Siapa itu? Apakah Gakupo yang transgender? (#plak)

Aku menoleh ke arah Gakupo... Tidak kok. Dia masih cowo. Jadi siapa yang teriak tadi? Author kah? Tapi jelas gak mungkin... Author kan sinting... Mana mungkin teriak begitu?

Author : eh! Kurang ajar banget! Ta' timpuk loh! *ambil posisi angkat barbel dengan epic failed nan mempesona*

Kaito : 'paan sih lu thor! ngerusak POV gue!

Author : thar thor thar thor! Gini gini gue punya nama!

Kaito : yaudalah, mbak author! Banyak maunya lu! Pegi pegi! Ngerusak suasana aja...

Balik ke topik!

Okeh. Kita mulai lagi suasana memilukannya. Siapkan air mata Anda dan menangislah #plak

Aku mencoba mencari asal suara tersebut. Siapa yang berteriak tadi?

Siapapun itu, bila bertujuan untuk membantu kami, aku akan sangat bersyukur, karena saat ini nyawa Rock sudah terancam. Bila kami terlambat menghentikan darah yang terus mengalir keluar dari tubuhnya, kupastikan Rock akan menyusul Miku diatas sana.

Aku melihat Len sedikit terkejut, namun ia kembali tenang.

"Yare yare... Ada lagi yang mau ikut permainan bodoh ini, ya? Tunjukkanlah dirimu.. Jangan jadi pengecut," kata Len menantang balik.

Di salah satu dahan di pohon didekat VocalTree, aku melihat bayangan seorang perempuan berambut honey-blonde sebahu dengan pita putih panjang didekat telinga kirinya.

"Ego mu sudah berlebihan, Len!" Perempuan itu meloncat turun dari atas pohon dan mendarat didepan kami.

"Kau tak usah ikut campur urusan orang lain, Rin! Kau tidak cukup bijaksana mengatur VocalTree! Dasar PENGECUT!" kata Len pada cewe di pohon itu yang kita ketahui bernama Rin. Kagamine Rin.

"Sekarang, buka pelindung bodoh ini, Rin. Kita tidak bisa lagi membiarkan VocalTree terlantar selama 5 tahun. Kita harus memerintah dengan cara baru. Cara yang lebih bijaksana! CARA KITA!"

"Hehe.. Jangan bodoh, Len. Gw aja kaga tau cara buka pelindung itu,"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

*krik*

*krik*

"HAPAH?!" teriak kita semua, kecuali Rock yang sekarat (iyalah!) dan Rin, karena Rin udah tau hal itu. Jadi kalau Rin ikutan teriak, kesannya kayak orang autis (?)

Haisshhh! Author penghancur moment moment berharga! Lanjot lah!

Ehe ehe eheemm... Okeh.. Saat ini kita lagi berpesta ke-cengo-an, namun semua berubah saat negara api menyerang, eh- maksudnya, Rin membuka pembicaraan.

"Satu satunya yang bisa membuka pelindung ini adalah Miku. Tapi, Miku sudah mati ditanganmu. Apa boleh buat? Kita sama sama dirugikan! Dan semua ini karena KAMU!" bentak Rin pada Len.

"Dirugikan? Aku tidak merasa dirugikan.. Aku malah merasa beruntung! Bukankah dengan begitu, VocalTree akan layu? Kebahagiaan tiap orang bisa hilang."

"T-tidak.. Hentikan.."

"...Dunia ini akan menjadi dunia zombie.. Tanpa perasaan. Hanya duka dan penyesalan! Dan aku lah yang menguasain dunia tersebut! Dunia yang menyakitkan! Dunia yang..."

"HENTIKAN!" Rin menutup rapat telinganya. Ia jatuh terduduk. Kelihatannya ia muak mendengar seluruh ucapan Len yang penuh penyesatan dan cercaan.

"Baiklah, kita hentikan permainan ini sekarang juga, Rinny~" Len pun mengeluarkan Light Magic dari tangannya, demikian juga Rin.

Pertempuran dimulai. Rin dan Len selalu menyerang secara bersamaan dengan jenis serangan yang sama, sehingga serangan mereka tidak berarti apa apa. Aku juga heran, mengapa mereka bisa melakukan gerakan yang sama dalam bertarung.

Kembar? Mungkin saja. Tapi seidentiknya kembaran, mereka tidak akan terus menerus melakukan gerakan yang sama, kan?

Sebaiknya aku menyembuhkan Rock dengan kekuatan Miku. Semoga saja bisa...

Aku melihat kearah Rock dibaringkan.

Dan pemandangan ini membuatku dan Gakupo terkejut setengah mati!

**~TBC~**

Kaito : eh! Author sedeng! Lanjutin ficnya! Readers penasaran tuh!

Karen : ogah ah~ Karen pengen buat readers penasaran.. Silahkan Readers menebak apa yang terjadi pada Black Rock Shooter!

Gomen ne kalo chapie sebelumnya gaje! Karen udah ngantuk, jadi ngomongnya suka ngelantur kemana-mana XD

Maaf juga kalo update chap ini lama. Karen lagi fokus ke fic yang "Vocaloid at Biscuit Land" dan "Sleeping Beauty ala Kingdom Hearts".

Terima kasih buat KamikazeKurobara404, CoreFiraga, Kaisar Rikudo, KAI, Kagami Juci-sama, Vhi, MikuAddict, akanemori, Dark Kuroi, Guest, dan LyraKuruta404 yang udah mau mereview fic ini. Walaupun beberapa belum sempat Karen balas, tapi Karen akan berusaha menyempatkan waktu buat bales. Jujur, Karen sangat menghargai kalian karena mau mereview.

Tolong yah, reader mereview... Jangan jadi silent reader.. Nge-flame juga gapapa.. Karen tahan banting kok XD walaupun cuma sekedar bilang "hello, bye" juga gapapa... Yang penting mereview, Karen udah seneng banget XD

**Oh iya! Karen juga lagi bingung buat mantra untuk membuka pelindung VocalTree. Udah ada beberapa usulan sih. Yaitu dari :**

**-Dark Kuroi : From the courage of light and the evil of darkness, I command you to open the gate of fate!**

**-CoreFiraga : Let light, fate and darkness be released**

**-KamikazeKurobara404 : Harperiost. Quefedum mos de frecuioz**

**-Katou Ayumu : Biggest fear will be un sealed, come and let all the power untied**

**Ada lagi yang mau usul lagi? Apapun diterima kok! Atau silahkan vote dari antara keempat usul itu? Silahkan!**

Oke deh! Review please!


End file.
